For As Long As I Can Remember
by Cait Carstairs
Summary: "I've known Minho for... for as long as I can remember." / Maze Runner Series but Minewt is cannon (and most important). Newt is the most important thing to Minho. Minho is the most important thing to Newt. Can their bond survive the trials of the maze and the scorch? / / 8tracks Playlist: /slightly-strange/for-as-long-as-i-can-remember-minewt /
1. Greenie

_Fuck, he's cute._

Minho couldn't help but stare at the goods brought up by this month's elevator load, especially the new boy. His face was locked in a look of disorientation and his eyes squinted as they began to adjust to the bright sunlight. He looked frightened, but Minho couldn't blame him for that, they all had been. The others had already begun carrying supplies back to camp causing Minho to be much behind. To avoid this mishap from showing he walked up to Alby and the new boy to look as if that is what he planned to do all along.  
"Ah, Minho-" Alby said to Minho catching him off guard, "Show this greenie around."

"Oh-me?" He hesitated slightly, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Have fun you two." He clapped Minho on the shoulder then turned away.

"So-uh-what's your name?" Minho asked as he started back towards camp with the new boy following behind slightly.

"I don't know." He was quiet, his voice more of a mumble than anything, "But they all call me greenie."

"I should've known. It's okay no one knows their name for the first few days."

They lapsed into an awkward silence.

Minho quickly changed the subject and they went on. The blond boy nodded his head along with whatever Minho told him about sleeping arrangements, food, work or whatever else. He did not ask many questions until the end when they stood alone in the sleeping quarters. He asked,  
"Pardon me, Minho, is that right?" He worried he'd said his name wrong.  
"That's right." Minho cracked a small-pursed smile at the sound of his name said shyly by the blond haired boy.

"Minho." He smiled brightly, "My question is: where do I sleep?"

"Well, in here." Minho glanced around the room until his eyes lay to rest on an empty hammock next to his. "Here exactly." He pat the hammock.

"This one is empty?" The boy glanced nervously at the hammock which had a jacket strewn on it and a pair of worn in boots lay beneath it.

"Recently empty."

"Who's is- was it?"  
"A guy named Kevin. Died a couple days ago." He did not elaborate. "It's yours now."

That night the blond boy lay in the hammock that was now his but he couldn't sleep. He noticed Minho had no trouble falling into a deep sleep, even snoring slightly. He, on the other hand, could not bring himself to sleep. He couldn't help the thoughts that rushed through his mind every time he closed his eyes. He couldn't find a way to be comfortable in a dead boy's bed. Yet he squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to sleep. Maybe he was more tired than he thought, or maybe he had more will power than he remembered, because he eventually fell into a rough sleep.

He woke up half way through the night with a blazing headache, a sore throat and a throbbing elbow. Minho was leaning over him with a concerned look on his face as well as the other boys in the building peering off their bunks with varying looks of annoyance or fear. He felt the hard packed dirt beneath his back and looked up to see the underside of the hammock; he'd fallen out of it.  
"What happened?" Minho's breaths exhaled hard, "You were screaming while rolling on the ground you shank!"  
"My name is Newt!" He yelled as scrambled to sit up, suddenly knowing this was a sure fact, pushing Minho out of the way, "My name is Newt!"

"Oh good lord." Minho rolled onto his back, a sigh of relief leaving his lips.

That morning at breakfast Newt wouldn't stop beaming and as cute his smile was Minho was starting to get annoyed at him for constantly introducing himself. It was when he'd introduced himself to everyone when Minho jumped at him.  
"My name is Newt?" He said almost to himself as if he could hardly believe it.  
"Fuck! There are only 11 of us here we all know your god damn name is Newt! Shut up already!" Then he fell back into eating loudly leaving Newt's mouth open in a slight 'o' shape and his wide eyes rapidly blinking.

That day Alby took Newt under his wing and set him up as a gardener. Minho wasn't sure why Alby had taken a liking to the annoying skinny blond kid. Minho tried to stop thinking about him. He was off his back. He had no reason to think about him yet when he was finished running for the day his thoughts still dragged back to the greenie. He shook them off and continued on his next week not ignoring him, just trying not to see him…

Around a week and a half later Minho was greeted by Alby before he was set to run. Following behind him was Newt, still beaming that greenie smile of his, with a full pack on his back.

"Minho, Newt's going to be running with you." Alby told him.  
"You're joking." Minho forced a laugh, "A greenie running with me. That's a good one Alby!"  
"I'm not joking." He looked stern.  
"Oh." Minho shut his mouth tightly.  
"He's going to be running with you. Better get going."

"Follow me. Don't fall behind." Minho said to Newt with exasperation in his voice. Alby gave him a warning look but Newt just shrugged, still looking like an excited puppy. Minho bolted towards the open maze with Newt on his heels.

They did not talk much. They did not have time to. All that was heard was the patter of their feet and their ragged breathes. Then they returned back to the glade and Minho went to take a nap and Newt went to see Alby- all without saying a single word to each other. This carried on for nearly two weeks until one day when stopping for a quick drink of water Newt broke their usual silence.  
"I don't get it." He started with a twinge of anger in his usually soft voice, "Why don't you like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you." Minho replied defensively.  
"Then why won't you bloody talk to me?"  
Minho couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Alby said you were a good guy;" Newt scowled remembering the conversation with Alby the night before when Alby had told him: _"Minho is a good guy, trust me on that much, he just hasn't been very good at making friends in these first few months. I'd really appreciate it if you'd, ya know, try to be his friend. He could use someone like you."_

Newt continued to Minho, "He said that you would help me out, that I could rely on you. But you keep ignoring me. How the hell am I supposed to be your friend if you won't talk to me?"

"We're burning up time." Minho started off across the maze once more, "Just run, shank."

Once back in the glade Minho collapsed onto the ground. He lay on his back chest heaving. Newt lay down next to him placing his head next to Minho's.

"So what about friends?"  
Minho groaned, "Not with your shucking stupid face."

"You're so bloody rude." He laughed. He fucking laughed. Minho couldn't believe it. Yet it was the sound of his laugh that made his stomach flip. He hated it. He'd felt fear and uncertainty before but not like this. This was almost a good feeling but he felt like just feeling this way in the pit of his stomach wasn't right.

The next day they ran again but not as far as usual due to the sweltering heat and unforgivingly cloudless sky. They stopped early and retuned to the glade where Newt ditched his pack for a jug of water, which he dumped on his head dousing his blond locks in water. Minho watched in fascination as the water wet the other boy's white t-shirt; he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away as a strange feeling grew in his stomach.  
"Whatcha looking at?" Newt caught him looking.  
"Nothing." Minho told him quickly.  
"You look hot." He tossed him the jug, "Here."  
Minho caught it easily, "Thanks."

Newt began to shake out his hair sending droplets of water soaring in a small radius around him. He smiled shyly at Minho who was still watching him as he pushed his hair back and out of his face. Minho could feel his stomach preforming gymnast worthy flips.

He hated it.

He hated Newt for making him feel like this.

He hated his stupid blond hair, his dumb accent, his annoying crooked smile, and his shucking eyes that are much too big all the damn time.

He didn't want to see Newt tomorrow.

Or the day after.

Or the day after that.

They did not run the next day. It was the day the elevator was due to come. Newt's position of "greenie" would be handed down to whoever showed up today; as well as a shipment of clothing, supplies, food and more ingredients for fire juice. The last item mentioned called for a rowdy night. This would mean no running tomorrow either. Which meant that Minho didn't have to see Newt for two whole days. Good.

That night was as rowdy as it was loud; and it was loud. This made it easy for Minho to slip away without anyone noticing. He hadn't been to greenie initiation since his own and he had no desire to go to any of them. Minho wasn't interested in meeting the new boy or getting buzzed. He sat just outside the glade with his back against the wall of the maze. Despite the volume of the other gladers the mechanical whirring of the grievers could be heard in the distance behind his back. He listened to their eerily close groans as his eyes shut. They couldn't touch him and he'd never seen one before but they still made his skin crawl.

Newt was buzzed early into the night. It wasn't like he couldn't walk or talk; no, he had full bodily control. What was different is that he wasn't a shy newbie anymore. Maybe it was a little bit due to the fact that he was no longer the greenie of the glade and a little bit more due to whatever Frypan had cooked up for tonight but Newt was no longer his composed self.  
"The greenie is short." Newt chuckled to Alby. "Like really short."  
"He's not much shorter than me." Alby replied with sarcasm leaking from his voice, "You're just tall."  
"And you're short!"  
"In comparison- tall is completely situational."  
"Let me have this one!" Newt snatched the bottle and took a swig before continuing, "You've got damn good legs and Minho's got the biggest bloody arms I've ever seen. I get to be the tall one. That's it!"  
"You got brains." Alby grinned.  
"Brains, ah shit!" He punched him in the shoulder throwing himself off balance a little, "You're too sweet."

"Don't mention it." He rolled his eyes, "But know you're cut off." Alby grabbed the bottle from Newt's hand.  
"C'mon!" He complained loudly, "I ain't got nothin' to do 'morrow and Frypan said I could have the whole bottle."  
"Frypan thinks it's funny seeing the newbie's embarrass themselves-"  
"Not a newbie!" Newt interjected.

"You've only got a month under your belt, don't get ahead of yourself." Alby chuckled to himself.

"Fine. Whatever man, I gotta take a leak anyway." Newt saluted him before trudging away from the rest of the group. Alby shook his head. They were all like this the first time. It was oddly amusing to him.

Newt had sauntered just outside the glade towards the maze. That's when he spotted Minho sitting against the maze wall.

"Hey you!" He kicked up dirt at him.

Minho's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Newt's voice, he hadn't heard it in a while, but he stayed still and did not even open his eyes, "Go away."  
"Come on! Seriously, you won't even open your damn eyes to look at me when I'm speaking to you?"  
He opened one eye, "What do you want, shank?"

"I don't know what your problem is with me-"

Minho got up to leave until he heard Newt start to tug on the wrong cords.

"Actually-" Newt continued, not aware that his sudden surge of confidence was due to Frypan's concoction, and not his own choice (He'd never say this as a Greenie), "This has nothing to do with me. This is all your fault!" Minho stopped and turned to face the other boy. Newt continued to talk and without realizing ended up face to face with Minho when he was finished saying, "And I know what's wrong with you. You don't like me because you're afraid of me. But let me tell you a thing or two: I don't want to make you look stupid or take your place. I just wanted to be your friend. But you're so bloody stupid that I don't care anymore. You're an immature fuck head. So you know what? You can take whatever problems you have with me and shove them up your nicely shaped arse!"

Minho's balled fist shot out and collided with Newt's jaw. With a yelp of pain Newt fell back onto the ground and grabbed at his face. Minho's chest heaved and his heart beat hard against his chest as he unraveled his throbbing fist while he looked upon the skinny blond boy on the ground in front of him clutching his face. He looked past him to see a small group of fellow gladers led by Alby charging towards them. He did not look happy.

"What the fuck, man?" Newt groaned through his hands as his eyebrows scrunched together as a clear sign of pain.

"What the fuck was that?" Alby crossed his arms over his chest as he shouted at the other two boys who stood in his hut. "What the fuck were you two thinking?" Neither of them responded. With a wince Newt opened and closed his mouth stretching his jaw, it wasn't broken, just bruised. Minho stared at the ground refusing to look at Alby or Newt. Alby calmed down and exhaled slowly, "What happened?" Minho's eyes flicked towards Newt but he said nothing. Alby repeated, "What happened?"  
"I pissed him off." Newt mumbled through barely a barely opening mouth.

"What did you say?"

He paused and searched his mind but couldn't remember what he'd said. He could only remember the pain of being punched. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"I can't remember."  
"The shucking fire juice." He ran a hand over his scalp, "Sit down." Newt obliged. He turned to Minho, "What did he say?"

"It isn't relevant." Minho grumbled.  
"Fine. Don't tell me then. But it will not happen again. There will be repercussions." He turned to face Newt but the boy was already slumped against the wall sleeping. He sighed, "We'll deal with this tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"Wake up shit head."

Minho's eyes fluttered only to be splashed with cold water. He sat up, all his nerves on edge, and jumped out of his hammock. His heart stopped slamming in his chest when he say Alby standing in front of him with an empty pail of water.

"What the fucking he-" Minho started before being cut off.  
"Shut your shuck mouth."

Minho did. Not because he was told to but because he was taken aback with shock. Alby had never gotten this angry with him before.

"You've get work to do." Alby continued.  
"Right I'll be right on my way." He quickly grabbed the bag not wanted to anger him any more.

Alby reached out and grabbed his arm, "You're not going running."  
"What?"

"Today you're a Slopper and I hear they've made quite a mess in the Bloodhouse today."

"No." Minho started, "Alby I'm a runner not a slopper, you can't do this-"  
"I don't want to hear anything about it."  
"Who's running then?" He protested.  
"I already have two runners."

"Who?"

"Does it really matter, Minho?"

"Yes!" He was aware he was acting quite childish but as far as he was concerned Alby was being childish as well. "I'm not moving until you tell me."  
With a sigh Alby stated, "Newt and Ben are running today."  
"Newt and Ben?" Minho raised his voice. "You've got to be joking! Those shanks don't know the maze half as well as I do!"

Alby did not respond. Instead he threw the empty pail at his chest and Minho caught it with ease, "You have work to do."

Minho headed to the Bloodhouse with disgust on his face. He could not believe Alby. Why did Newt get special treatment? Him and Ben would not get anything done as runners. He was the best runner that there ever was and he deserved to out there not in the position as a useless shuck in the slop house. He was practically fuming when he got to the Bloodhouse and to make things worse he heard someone calling behind him:  
"Hey! Hey you!"

He turned to see the Greenie that arrived yesterday running up behind him. His chubby body and curly mop of hair both bounced amiably a long.  
"You're Minho right?" He asked when he caught up, "I'm Chuck!" He stuck out a hand, "It's real great to meet you." Minho did not shake it. He instead opened the door to the Bloodhouse and walked in. 

The boy manning the Bloodhouse upon seeing him looked shocked but quickly wiped the expression away.  
"Hey Minho?" He asked cautiously. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm working here." He grumbled in response.

"You grounded?" He joked but quickly stopped upon seeing the anger in Minho's eyes. "Anyway…" He quickly changed the subject, "Just dispose of the scraps and wipe the floors. I've got to go deliver tonight's dinner to Fry." He left Minho and Chuck alone. It was less than ten minutes of tossing discarded section of rotting meat and bones into pails before Chuck started talking. And he did not stop talking. He asked so many questions to which Minho only gave very degrees of grunts as answers. Yet this did not seem to bother the Greenie as the questions poured on and no until Minho lost it. He tossed one last set of ribs into his pail and exploded on the poor Greenie:

"Shut up! I am stuck being a Slopper for the day when I should be out running! I smell like the insides of a pig! I went from top to bottom! And now I have to listen to your shuck face all day! No. I can't do this. If you want to avoid being killed by me just shut up!"

Chuck was shocked and frankly a little frightened. He shut his mouth. They finished the rest in silence.

That night before dinner Minho caught a glimpse of Newt and Ben running back into the glade and he knew he could not take another day as a slopper. He wouldn't do it. He envied the sweat that dripped down their back from running unlike his, which was from the intense heat of Bloodhouse. He wanted to feel the air against his face again. He made his way to Alby. He had to get his position as runner back.

"Alby!" He burst into his hut, "I can't do this any longer!"  
Alby stood there and watched him but did not say a word.  
Minho continued, "I can't be a slopper! I'll go insane. Please Alby, please, I'm begging it of you. You have to let me be a runner again. I'll die if I have to spend another day like today!"  
"You're being a little dramatic aren't you, Minho?" He smiled a little.

"Alby please. I'll do whatever it takes."  
"I'll think about it." He paused, "Minho you do remember our rules right?"  
"I do."

"Which one did you break?"  
"Never hurt another Glader. We must trust each other." He looked down at his feet in shame.  
"You can become runner again when you make up for what you did to you partner."  
"He's not my partner!" Minho interjected, cheeks reddening.

Alby gave him a condescending look. "I told you what you have to do. It's your choice whether or not you do it. Either way I have an opening for you as a runner or a slopper."

That night after dinner Minho watched Newt and waited until he was relatively alone. Then he ran over to him: a little too quickly and forcefully maybe because Newt immediately put up his guard.  
"Newt!" Minho shouted catching his breath slightly before lamely saying, "Hi."

"Hey what's up?" Newt smiled slightly through closed lips.  
"I'm sorry." Minho whispered.  
"What's that?"

"I'm sorry."  
"Pardon I couldn't hear you."  
"I'm sorry." He said a little louder.  
Newt smirked as he said, "What was that? You need to speak up."  
"I am sorry!" Minho raised his voice until he was almost shouting.

"It's okay." He beamed. Dimples formed at the edges of his mouth and his shoulder fell to a relaxed position.  
"It's okay?" Minho was unsure, "I punched you in the face."  
"Rule number two." He shrugged. "We must trust each other."  
"So you're not mad?"  
"No, not really. I probably deserved it."

They lulled into an awkward silence.

"Hey Minho," Newt asked, "Did punching me make you feel better?"  
He thought about it for a little while and in a way he realized it did make him feel better. He was no longer mad at the boy for whatever reason he had been before. Maybe emptying his pent up anger was all he needed to do. He really did wish he didn't punch the poor guy though. He felt quite badly about it each time he glanced at his mouth and noticed the slight bruising and cut lip. This and other reasons made Minho try to steer his eyes away from the other boy's mouth as much as possible. "I guess so." Minho admitted, "Punching you was good. I'm not mad at you anymore at least."  
"Being punched by you was good." He laughed a little under his breath. "I mean I don't think I was ever mad at you but I'm glad it fixed things. And guess what?"

It took Minho a full five seconds to realize that Newt actually expected him to guess, "What?"  
"My face doesn't even hurt anymore!"  
Minho found himself smiled a little. Newt caught this smile and he beamed.  
"Hey Minho, does this mean we're friends now?"

"Yes. Friends."

The two of them turned to head back to the sleeping quarters.

"Do you think you'll ever tell me what I said?" Newt asked.  
Minho didn't look at him, "Not a chance."

Newt laughed. That fucking laugh, it sent butterflies loose in Minho's stomach every damn time.


	2. Friends

That next few days the two lapsed into the quiet peace of routine and even though they did not talk much, never saying more than what was needed, they both seemed to enjoy each other's presence. Newt found Minho at dinner one night the next week and took it upon himself to sit right next to him.  
"Hi!" He grinned, "Good day running today huh?"  
"Yeah sure?" Minho raised an eyebrow at him. All Newt ever did was follow him around then go catch up with Alby.

"What was your favourite part?"  
"You're shucking kidding right?"  
"No." He smiled. Minho did not know what to say. "Just tell the truth." Newt pushed him a little. Sure, he was just making conversation for conversation sake but that could do no harm.  
"I guess my favourite part is just… running."

"That was highly descriptive." Newt rolled his eyes while saying sarcastically.

Minho's face reddened, "I just meant the feeling I get when I run."

Leaning in Newt said, "Tell me more about it."  
"I don't really do all this "talking about my feelings" shit." He grunted.  
"C'mon. Try it."

"Fine." He looked up to see Newt staring intently at his face. "I like the wind on my face, the adrenaline in my body, and the feel of my feet moving." He quickly looked away, "Or something like that I guess."  
"I like it cause I feel so free."

"Free?"  
"Yeah. I know there are walls all around out there but it still feels freer than in the Glade. I think it's just the whole exploring thing. You know?"  
"Sure." He gave him a weird look. Newt just smiled. Minho had to look away.

As the months went by the two of them became quite close. It was gradual and Minho almost did not notice it at first but Newt had filled his life just like the boys that began to fill the Glade. There was now fourteen of them there but Newt seemed to be the only one which Minho actually had taken interest in. This was good of course considering that Newt was very sociable and well liked among all of his peers and in turn, and without even noticing, Newt had made Minho more social. Alby knew this would happen and would commonly find himself smiling while watching Minho laughing along with the other gladers or seeing his face scrunch up when Newt would hassle him. This was exactly what Alby had wanted. Of course Minho was still somewhat of a recluse but he was not an outsider anymore. He and Newt still made time to see each other fairly often but Minho had slid his way into being Newt's top priority, but honestly Alby was more than okay with that. Newt would bring him status updates on the Glade's dynamics because he was best at talking to the others and solving problems. The inside man really did help Alby out. Newt was almost his unofficial second man. So when he's asked for his own hut to be used for him and Minho to create a replica of the maze Alby gave it to them without a doubt. It was located deep within the dead heads as to give them ample amounts of privacy, which Newt had asked for, and was out of the way of the rest of the Glade. In this hut Newt and Minho spent most of their hours. They'd become very close, almost inseparable, and even developed inside jokes.

As they ran back towards the Glade Newt and Minho carried on conversation through ragged breathing.  
"Hey Minho, let's finish the replica today." Newt proposed.

"We don't have enough time." Minho replied.  
"Then let's make time."  
"What?"  
"We'll stay there all night after dinner. Then sleep in tomorrow."  
"What's the point?"  
"To finish it today!" He seemed excited over the premise of finishing the maze replica that day.  
"I guess so."  
"I'll make it worth your time." Newt laughed as they slowed down their pace and started to walk through the Glade.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I'll get us some food. Maybe even some fire juice." He winked not so subtly.

Minho crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't drink that shit."  
"Then I'll snatch some food and fire juice for myself."  
"Fry and Gally will kill you."  
"Only if they find out." He smirked.  
"Newt-" He started to warn.

"Shhh." He held a finger up to his lips, "It'll be fine. Hit the showers. I've got to talk to Alby before I go." Newt gave him a curt wave then headed off to talk to Alby. Minho was thankful for this. It was beginning to become awkward always avoiding showering at the same time as the guy. He was running out of excuses.

After dinner Newt grabbed Miho by the arm and pulled him out of earshot of the other Gladers.

"Here's the plan: You distract Siggy and Gally while I sneak into the food hut and grab the stuff. I'll pop by the first time to tell you that the food is safe. The code word is: "You're a shank.""

"Why would that be the code word?" Minho protested. "More of a code phrase."  
"Shush." He ignored the question, "Then you keep distracting them while I go and take the jug of fire juice out from under Gally's bed. When I have it I'll come find you and I'll say, "Perhaps I should've told you earlier, but I need to see your dumb face.""  
"That is an even dumber code phrase!"  
"You don't get to pick the code phrases. The alpha picks the code phrases and I am the alpha."  
"Why do you get to be the alpha?"

"Because it was my idea! You can be the alpha when it's your idea."  
"Whatever." Minho chuckled, "Who do I get to be."  
"You are the Shuck Faced Shank."  
"That is not fair!"

"Whatever." He turned away to leave. "Operation Snake in the Grass: begin!" He darted off and Minho sucked it up and left to find Fry and Gally.

He found them and started his conversation with an awkward, "Hey guys, what's going on?"  
"Not much?" Fry questioned his strange question.  
"What're you doing here?" Gally asked. Newt should have been the Shuck Faced Shank, Minho thought; at least he talks to these two.  
"Just hanging about." He replied lamely.

Gally and Fry gave each other with weird looks.

"I've got to go prepare breakfast for tomorrow. I'll talk to you two later." Fry excused himself.  
"No!" Minho shouted.

"What?" Fry turned.  
"Do you think I could beat Gally in an arm wrestling competition?"  
Gally gave him a sidelong smirk just as Newt ran by.

"You're a shank!" He shouted. Then he was gone.

"Yeah." Gally stepped in front of him, "You are a shank. I am the best arm wrestler here."  
Right now Newt would be under Gally's bed. Minho knew he needed to keep him now most so he shouted, "Prove it!"

"Oh prove it? Prove it!" Gally mocked, "I'll prove it to your shucking shank face alright!"  
"Let's do it!"  
"On the dinner table." Fry suggested. They all went to the table and others began to gather round. Gally slammed his elbow onto the table and Minho sat down across from him.

"Rules:" Fry announced, "Elbows on the table, one hand only, and no nails." He turned to Gally, "Ready?"

Gally grasped Minho's hand, "Ready."

Fry turned to Minho, "Ready?"  
"Ready." Minho looked Gally in the eye, competitive spirit taking over him.  
"One, two, three." Fry counts, "Go!"  
The two boys start to push with all their might. First Gally was winning immediately but then Minho grunted and turned up his game. Gally's arm began to steadily bend back until it let go all together and landed flat on the table.

"Fucking shank!" He yelled. The others around roared and cheered. Minho had won. He did not care much about the win or the fact that Gally was fuming. His thoughts were on Newt. He should be back by now. He looked around and saw Newt pushing through the loud wall of roaring gladers. He looked confused and Minho was sure he'd ask later. Once Newt got to the middle in front of Minho he grabbed his arm and said:

"Perhaps I should have told you earlier," He paused for much too long before continuing, "But I need to see your dumb face."

"Okay." Minho responded as Newt pulled him away from the other gladers and into the deadheads.

"What the shuck was that?" Newt asked, a slight smile playing up his lips.  
Minho shrugged, "Beat Gally in arm wresting. It's not that hard to do."  
Newt laughed, "You did good Shuck Faced Shank."  
Minho rolled his eyes. He was a dumb ass but he did it extremely well.

Once arriving at the hut Newt shoved some bread into Minho's hands then sat down on the ground against the wall. Minho sat next to him and exclaimed with shock,  
"Holy fuck this is a lot of jam!"  
"I know." Newt looked smug.  
"Fry's going to be so mad!"  
"At who? Not us. He don't know who did it."  
"You're a criminal mastermind, Alpha."  
"You know it." Newt shoved his piece in his mouth all at once, Minho was surprised it all fit, "And there's more for later."  
"If we get caught it's your fault." Minho warned, not wanted to get Alby angry with him once again.  
"We wont." He smirked then pulled the jug of fire juice out from under his jacket. He passed it to Minho, "Shank drinks first."  
He passed it back, "I don't drink this anymore, remember?"  
"Why not?" He unscrewed the cap and took a swig.  
Minho watched his nose scrunch and mouth twist as he swallowed the juice, "Bad experience."  
"Oh? What happened?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it. Do you actually want to know?"  
"Of course I bloody do!" He leaned in, intrigue showing on his face.  
Minho couldn't say no to those big round eyes full of excitement so he caved, "Fine."

Newt smiled that lopsided grin of his and Minho felt his stomach churn. Here goes nothing:

"When I was a greenie on my initiation night I got piss juiced. Like falling over nothing, dizzy, bad decision making juiced." Newt chuckled at this. Minho smiled at him and went on, "So the five of us there at the time decided we'd all get a mark to symbolize the glade and our eternal friendship or some bullshit. Me, being piss juiced up remember, said I'd go first. I don't know why I thought putting burning metal to my skin was a good idea but I did. They held be down and jammed that hot ass motherfucking metal into me. And I fucking screamed like a fucking banshee."

"Bloody hell." Newts mouth fell open.  
"Anyway, I guess I screamed too much or they all sobered up at that exact moment because none of their shuck asses got branded. But I still have it to this day and it fucking sucks. So I'll never drink that forsaken fire juice again."  
"Fuck." Newt said as he took in the story, "I'm really glad that didn't become a tradition."  
"Yeah." Minho agreed with a nod. Newt took another swig of fire juice and cast a guilty side-glance at Minho. Minho just shook his head. There was no need for Newt to feel ashamed over drinking it.

They did finish replicating the entire maze, that they'd discovered so far, that night. Then they'd both fallen asleep on the ground; Minho upright with his back against the wall and Newt curled up with his head a little too close to the other boys lap. Minho woke up first and was surprised to see Newt's head resting in his lap, his hair covered his face, and his gentle breaths made his back slowly rise and fall. Minho freaked out a little bit. His heart started to race and out of impulse he pushed the other boy off as he stood up. Newt jolted awake and sat up slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
Half yawns and half words produced a muffled, "Good morning."  
"Good mor-" Minho started but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Good morning." He coughed slightly and hid his face as it turned various shades of red.

That night the fire blazed brightly as the new Greenie was welcomed. Newt had convinced Minho to come along and he reluctantly had. Now they sat passing around the bottle. Newt drank it quite sparingly and Minho politely refused each time. This is when Gally came charging into the circle. He was absolutely fuming as he shouted at the other gladers:

"Which one of you shanks stole my fire juice?"

No one answered.  
"I will fuck you up! You stole it and I need to know who so I can smash their shucking face in!" He shouted at no one in particular.

"Gally." It was Fry who spoke up, "Why do you have fire juice? Only the kitchen is supposed to have it."  
"I made it myself okay!"  
"That's not allowed! You're not supposed to have it!"  
"Well I don't fucking have it anymore now do I?" He spat.

Newt stood up, "Chill Gally."  
"Don't tell me to fucking chill!"

"Drink this one for now." He gave him the bottle they were all ready drinking, "We'll figure it out later. Siggy sit your arse down too." Newt flashed a smile at Minho; "We will try and find it tomorrow." Upon sitting down again Newt whispered to Minho, "He'll never fucking find it."

Somewhere after the argument, the fire juice had turned Gally into an absolute ass and the gladers had begun a very intensely competitive game of what are the odds. Well it started as what are the odds and had evolved into various stupid things trying to be showed up by even stupider things. This is how Gally fond himself being punched in the face by Fry, Chuck getting his leg hairs pulled out one by one, Minho getting into a brawl with Ben and the greenie, and Newt and Gally climbing the vines attached to the walls. Gally had challenged him to see who could get higher. This was another challenge he would lose. Newt was many meters above him and had no intention of stopping.  
"Newt stop climbing!" Minho shouted up at him.  
"I can go further!" He shot back.  
"No come down! You'll die if you fall from there!"

This seemed to knock some sense into him as he began to climb down once more. Minho held his breath until he made it back down to the ground.

"Don't fucking do that sort of shit again!" Minho scolded him. He just grinned back at him as if he knew that his smile would melt Minho into a puddle of red cheeks and conflicted feelings. There was just something amazingly terrifying that sparked inside of Minho when that lopsided grin was aimed at him. The game moved on until it was eventually Alby brought it to a halting stop when Winston threatened to stick his entire arm into the fire.

That night the entire glade slept like the dead. They were all exhausted and some were even battered as well. They remained dead until late into the next day. Breakfast was late and groggy. But Minho's morning was even later. He woke up just as the others were finishing breakfast. Waking up this late was a shock to him but he let it slide. It was the first time in a very long time that he had gone to any sort of glader social event. He was glad to find Newt had saved him some breakfast.  
"Good morning." He sighed as he began to eat the breakfast that was now starting to get cold.  
Newt teased, "You mean good afternoon."  
Minho rolled his eyes at this.  
"Did you get enough beauty sleep?" He leaned in towards him.  
"You tell me."

"I think you did." He leaned in and whispered, "Because you look absolutely stunning!" Then he pulled away cackling as Minho's face rose a hundred degrees in temperature. Minho wasn't sure if he was supposed to say thank you or say something witty back. He didn't do either as he was too flustered to make any sort of reply exit his mouth. Newt quickly switched up the conversation. He truly did not mean to make his friend _that_ flustered but it was amusing nonetheless.

"Everyone is going swimming down at the water trough." He explained, "They're already there. You want to go?"

"Sure." He shrugged. He hadn't been swimming in a long, long time. Not since before Newt had joined the glade. The reason was similar to the reason he always opted out of showering at the same time as him. Maybe he was scared of the way his stomach flipped when Newt would do the simplest things, but the way Newt was looking at him made him think twice. He was sure he'd be able to not feel weird. Hell, he'd probably have a pretty good time! Being a recluse was never that fun to begin with.  
"Yeah I'll go." He smiled lightly.

"Then let's go!" Newt jumped up from his seat and practically pulled the other boy out of his.

They made it to the water trough, a large pond like body of water near the deadheads, to see that the rest of the glade was already there. It was a good day for it. The sun beat down heavily onto the glade and there was not a single hint of wind to tame it. The water was bound to feel nice. Newt was already pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it onto a pile of other discarded glader shirts. Minho's eyes locked on Newt's shirtless body. This was the first time he saw the other boy shirtless and it made his heart race, confirming his fears over showering with Newt. He was tall with a small frame yet his body still packed a seemingly perfect amount of lean muscle: not too bulky but still visible. Minho's breath caught in his throat and his heart began to race. He was frozen in time unable to move and unable to remove his eyes from the other boy.  
"Hey?" Newt took a step towards him, concern in his voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He grunted, his face heating up.

"Then let's go!" Newt laughed as he turned and joined the others, cannon balling into the water. Minho tried his best to shake off his feelings of turmoil in his stomach, head and heart.  
"Yo, Minho!" He turned to see Fry calling for him. "You'll do it right?"

"Do what?" He walked over to the edge of the water where he was standing with Gally.  
"I never said I wouldn't do it!" Gally frowned.  
"You hesitated!" Fry objected.  
"Do what?" Minho asked once more.  
"Test the rope swing." Fry grinned. He'd made it last week but it still was yet to be used.  
"Sure." Minho shrugged glancing over at the rope crudely tied to the branch of a tree overhanging the water.

Fry shouted at the others already in the water, "Make room! Minho's going to test it!"

Minho rolled his eyes at the others who whooped and hollered. Newt now sat on the edge of the makeshift dock, a slight smile playing up his lips as he made eye contact with Minho. Minho turned his gaze as he took off his shirt and prepared to possibly be injured by Fry's handiwork. Newt left his gaze on his body as he prepared to swing. Minho was a bulky dude, he thought to himself, but the bulk showed up as muscles in all the right places. Newt's eyes traveled from his muscular arms over his chiseled chest and down his stomach when his eyes caught sight of something unusual- it was a small mark that peeked out from behind the low hanging belt of Minho's pants. Newt leaned forward to look at it a little more. It was impossible to know exactly what it was but Newt could guess. He remembered the story Minho had told him in the hut two night's earlier; this must be the mark. This must be the reason why he didn't drink. It was situated on the bones that made a V from his hip downward. Newt cringed at the pain that would have come from gaining this mark. He was brought back to reality when Minho clutched the rope, arms flexing, and swung out over the water. The branch strained a little but held up for Minho to let go and spiral into the water. The gladers shouted with joy as it had worked without injury and began lining up to try it. Fry looked unbelievably proud. Minho's head popped up above the water and he began swimming towards the dock. Newt offered him a hand but he did not take it as he climbed by himself onto the dock.

"Congrats." Newt sarcastically told him as he clapped a hand on Minho's shoulder, "You didn't hurt yourself."

Minho moved over ever so slightly so the other boy's hand fell from his shoulder, "Thanks."  
Newt almost wanted to ask about the mark, as it seemed to pique his curiosity, but he decided against this.

"I'm going to try the rope!" Newt stood up as another glader splashed into the water. He got up and started to walk away keeping Minho in his peripheral vision. He waited until Minho had stood up as well and then turned back around. Pushing himself to a sprint he charged at the other boy and launched himself into him. This surely wouldn't have worked if Minho had not been taken by surprise but Newt's body hit him with just enough force to throw off his balance and send the two of them toppling into the water together. When they're heads popped up again at the surface of the water Minho's face was beat red and Newt was laughing. They could hear other gladers, especially Ably, chuckle at this. Newt shook out his wet hair as he tread water easily.  
"I'll get you back for this." Minho tried to stay angry but he couldn't help his smile showing.

Newt smirked, his eyes glowing, "I can't wait!"


	3. The Maze Changes

Throughout the next week Minho had put (probably too much of) his mind to thinking of a way to get Newt back. He'd even gotten Alby in on it. He was ready to win this unspoken competition. Newt had no idea what was going to hit him next week. Minho grew more and more impatient everyday waiting for it.

But there was actual work to be done still. Minho finally let Newt guide their next running mission as he'd been asking to for many many weeks now. Alby had told him teamwork required compromises and as much as Minho hated not being the leader he allowed it. So here he was trying to compromise.

Newt ran them into a dead end.

Was he serious? Minho was 99 percent sure that he knew the maze as well as he did.  
"Why'd you run us into a dead end?" Minho asked.  
"It wasn't a dead end yesterday!" Newt's eyes were wild.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I knew it! I bloody knew it!"

"Knew what?" Minho was clearly confused and it showed through in his voice.

"We're going back." Newt turned around and sprinted off, ignoring Minho's question.  
Minho turned to follow while shouting, "Knew what!?"  
Newt did not respond. Just ran.

He didn't stop running once they made it to the glade. He sprinted right past camp and into the hut with the replica maze. He stopped, doubled over using his hands on his knees to support his body as it heaved up and down with irregular breathing.  
"Newt slow down." Minho panted, "What the shuck was that?"

"The maze," He said between ragged breaths, "It changes."

"What?"  
"The maze changes." His whole body shook as his legs threatened to collapse beneath his weight. Minho rushed towards him and held the smaller boy's shoulders as he shook.  
"Sit down." He commanded.

Newt complied and slipped along Minho's arms until he was sitting on the ground still breathing irregularly. Minho sat down beside him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The bloody maze-" He struggled to form a full sentence in a single breath, "It changes- at night."  
"It changes?"

"It changes- at night." He closed his eyes and his breathing started to settle back to normal. Minho was thankful for that.

"It changes at night?" He asked gently.

"Yes. The walls- they move. You can hear it. That awful grinding- it's not the grievers. It's the maze. Moving."  
"How do you know?"

"That path was open yesterday. But now it's a dead end!"

"It changes. If it changes there must be a pattern."  
"A pattern." Newt shot up straight, "Yes a bloody pattern. It's in the numbers!"

"What?"  
"The numbers on the side of the walls."

"What about them?"  
"They open each night." He stood up, "We have to go to the end of each one. One has to be the way out!"

"Hold on." Minho grasped his arm. "We will start tomorrow. Just stay still for a little. Please."  
Newt nodded his head and as he stood still his body seemed to go through tremors, hardly noticeable unless one was looking for them. Minho was. He watched as Newt breathed in and as he breathed out his body shook. As he calmed down the only thing left vibrating were his hands. Then it was just his fingers. Minho waited patiently for the fingers to stop their unnerving dance but they never did. Newt's eyes weren't as wide now and his breathing was normal, heavy but normal. He seemed tired. Run down maybe. Without any words the two of them went back to the glade.  
"I'm going to sleep. Got an early morning tomorrow." Newt said with his voice empty and low. He then left heading towards the sleeping quarters. Minho did not push the other boy but he knew that tomorrow would be no earlier than usual and that he had no real reason to be heading to bed earlier; except for if he was tired and as much as Minho tried to tell himself that the sprint had tired Newt out he knew deep in his heart that it wasn't physical tiredness he was running from but emotional tiredness he planned to sleep off. And Minho would let him. He had no reason not to let him but Minho would not miss dinner.

That night at dinner Minho felt lonely. Sure, other gladers surrounded him but without Newt laughing beside him it did not truly feel like a dinner in the glade. It was a loneliness he was unprepared for. With Newt feeling the way he did he could not possibly put him through the embarrassment he had planned. He got up, leaving his half finished meal for some other boy to eat, and went to find Alby. When he found him he tapped him on the shoulder pulling him away the crowd.  
"It's a no for the plan." He said simply getting to the point.  
"Pardon?" Alby asked back.

"No more pranking Newt. Forget about it."  
"Why?" Alby's face was full of concern, "Where is Newt right now?"  
"Newt's asleep." Minho stated, "He's not in the right mindset to be pranked so I'm calling the whole thing off."  
"Alright." Alby understood. "Keep an eye out for him Minho."  
Minho's breath caught in his throat, "I will."

The next morning Minho woke up on time but Newt was not in the hammock next to his. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and got ready to leave. The sun was just starting to rise when he made it out to the edge of the glade where the maze started. Here he found Newt, sitting peacefully with crossed legs staring out towards the unopened maze. They had a minute or two until it would open. Minho sat carefully in the long grass next to Newt. He made no sign to acknowledge Minho's presence. He just stayed still, head cocked to the left, with eyes locked on the walls of the maze.

"You're early." Minho stated.

Newt didn't look towards him, "Couldn't sleep."

The wind ruffled through his hair ever so slightly as the maze began to open. The two of them stood up and walked slowly over to the door.

"Ready?" Minho looked at Newt.

Without looking back Newt replied, "Ready."

Then they sped off, heartbeats echoing the beating of hard worn shoes against harder ground.

The two boys weaved through the maze, following the pathways that were open today until they found the large number three painted on the side of the wall. Minho looked at Newt and he looked back catching Minho's cautious glance.

"Let's go." Newt nodded then started at a jog with Minho on his heels. They made it to the end of the blades and now that they were out of that section they saw a large flat wall of concrete. Newt stopped suddenly. Hope drained from his face as he stared up at the wall; a dead end. It was as far as they could go this way. Minho cast a side glance at his partner whose face had drained of its usual rosiness.  
"Hey." He said while forcing a slight smile onto his face, "Let's check for anything."  
"What for?" Distain laced Newt's voice, "It's clearly a dea-"

"Secret entrances, a door?" Minho interrupted to save him from his own statement, "We never know." Newt shook his head slightly. Minho pretended not to see it as he closed the distance between him and the solid concrete wall. His eyes traced the walls from top to bottom looking for anything that stands out. He even started pressing against the wall to hopefully find a hidden door.  
"Let's just go home."  
He turned to see Newt standing, defeated and worn, looking at him with a blank expression.  
"Let's just go." He repeated.

Minho nodded. They ran home in silence. Minho let out a silent prayer that the next section would be the one to free them.

The next section yielded similar results. That result was nothing. Every single section yielded that same dead end. Minho watched as it took its toll on Newt. He was skipping more meals and heading to bed earlier each day. The two of them met with Alby in the hut with the replica. Both their faces were grim and it was echoed on Alby's face as well.

"So?" He prompted. His words were mostly aimed towards Newt. They usually were.

Newt responded, his voice a monotone drabble that pricked Minho's heart, "Each section of the maze has no opening. We have gone to all but one of the maze's edges. There may be no way out, Alby."  
"We still have the fourth section to try. It could have a way out." Minho added hastily.

Alby cast a side long glance at Minho but then he turned back to Newt, "What do you suppose we do?"  
"We will try the last section tomorrow." He swallowed hard, "If there is no way out we can't tell the other gladers."

Alby looked him in the eyes and asked the one question on all of their minds, "Do you think there is a way out."  
Newt inhaled sharply, his hand beginning to twitch ever so slightly, "For the sake of all of us; I sure hope so."

Alby had left the two runners alone with only their thoughts so time ago to mark off their findings. They scratched out the numbers they'd tried so far. Only one left to go. The number four stared up at them dauntingly. They left it alone and started to walk back to the sleeping quarters. The dead heads was dark; the moonlight that filtered through the first layer of branches was stopped by the layer beneath it, and if it got through that layer another was waiting to stop it. The light that made it to the ground was weak, dull, and cast a silver glow so slight upon Newt's face that it could hardly be considered visible. It was chilly out. Minho could see the ever so faint outline of his breath as it exited his mouth.

"Minho." Newt broke the silence, his voice a normal loudness seeming to be a shout in the stillness of the night.

Minho turned to look at him and met his eyes for a split second before Newt looked down at his feet. His eyes were tired, worn, lonely looking eyes. The dark bags beneath them made them shine an even more vibrant blue when the moonlight caught them but they were not bright, not like his eyes usually were, but a dull diminishing blue.

"Who'd you run with if I weren't here?"

Minho stopped walking, "Ben. I guess." He was one of the only people who'd expressed interest in being a runner besides Newt.

"Don't ask me why." Newt said, reading Minho's thoughts. They'd gotten good at reading each other's thoughts. He continued to walk on and Minho had to jog a few strides to catch up, "What if there is no way out?"

"There is a way out." Minho said sternly. "There has to be." Newt looked down, his blonde hair falling over his sad eyes. Minho hoped with all his heart that there was a way out. Not for him, he didn't need it, but for Newt, he did need it. He was frail now, the days of skipping meals taking a toll on his body.

As the sun rose tension crackled between Minho and Newt as they waited for the maze to yield itself to them once again. The complete and utter stillness between them was broken by the sound of footsteps behind them. It was Alby. He approached them with sturdy strides and an even sturdier expression. He gave them quiet luck and, to Minho, quieter precautions. He was worried yet he would never know how much more worried Minho was. The maze opened its concrete jaws to reveal a familiar pathway that would hold the answer to their escape. The travelled it with a mixture of determination, hope, and dread.

It seemed to take longer than usual to get to the end of section four than it had for the others. Minho felt the air piercing his skin as they ran through the blades and into the opening. Newt's heavy breaths could be heard beside him. He looked to see the other boy's fall, his eyes bulge and his mouth hang open in a small 'o'. Minho turned to see where the other boy was looking; before them stood the same concrete wall that had been the end of each section before it. Minho felt his heart lurch as he walked forward. If his heart was to crack here he knew Newt's was shattering. He turned back to look at his partner. Newt had stopped three meters behind Minho. His eyes were fixed on the wall and his legs were visibly shaking. Maybe it was depth perception but Minho couldn't help thinking that Newt looked, seemed, or felt smaller than ever before despite how much height he had on Minho. His cheeks were pulled tightly across his face, dimples failing to appear within the last while, and mouth a thin line formed of chapped lips. Minho turned and walked up closer to him. Newt said nothing. Only the gentle breeze that blew gravel across concrete could be heard between them.  
"I'm so sorry." Minho said looking into the other boy's eyes.  
"No." Newt whispered, "It can't be."

Minho watched as he lurched forward suddenly out of his trance and began desperately searching the wall; throwing himself up against it, shouting, kicking it and then finally stopping, letting his forehead rest against the wall. Minho walked up, slow and cautious, to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's over." Newt replied, defeated, "Let's go."

They both went immediately through the dead heads without saying a word. It was routine; it needed no conversation. They did not slow down until in the hut where the replica stared mockingly at them. Minho turned to Newt who stood with a wide stance to counteract his entire body shaking.  
"It's okay." Minho said weakly.

Newt turned to him eye's starting to glisten, threatening tears, "No. No it's not."  
"Newt, listen to me-"

"It's impossible Minho! It's shucking impossible! There is no way out of this maze!" He shouted suddenly and bracing himself on the edge of the table that held the replica, spat, "We're all hopeless shanks! There's no way out! We're going to die in this fucking maze!" Then out of nowhere he violently hit the replica with balled fists, sending section four into shattered pieces landing on the ground. "We're all dead! It's hopeless!" He continued to smash the replica. Then he screamed. He did not have anything left to say so he screamed instead. He screamed until his throat started to go raw but it emptied none of his frustrations. He screamed and swung at the replica until Minho had to pull him off of it. Until Alby came running into the hut with fear written all over his face. He shouted something. Minho wasn't listening to Alby, as he was pleading with Newt to stop as he dragged him across the room and away from what was left of the replica. Newt crumpled into Minho's arms transforming into his usual non-violent self. Tears began to spill over the edges of his eyes. His voice turned to a whisper full of empty air as he mumbled, "We can't escape. We're doomed. It's over."

 _It's over._ Newt's voice rang out repeatedly in his mind as he willed himself to sleep that night. Alby had taken Newt to his hut once he was calm enough to make cohesive sentences. Minho stared up at the ceiling until the night grew darker and then the sky started to grow brighter again. It was shock, even to himself, that he caught at least a wink of sleep.

The morning after Minho was jostled awake from his three-hour sleep. It was Newt. Minho quickly sat up his heart beating rapidly.  
"You scared me, you shank." He grumbled.  
"Come on." He pulled on his arm.

"What?"  
"We're going running."  
"But the maze is-"  
Newt shushed him, "Let's go." Minho shrugged and got up.

Once in the maze Minho followed Newt around silently. He found it absurd to run this endless maze when they both knew it had no conclusion but they had to do it. They couldn't let the other gladers lose hope. It was a heavy burden to shoulder. Maybe Newt was thinking the same thing. Maybe that was what caused him to stop suddenly and slide down the wall of the maze. He buried his face in his hands and started to sob. Minho watched his body, seemingly frail, shake for breaths. Minho sat down next to him and tapped his shoulder lightly. The other boy looked up at him revealing tired bags beneath his eyes, tear stained checks and a cut lip from chewing on it all last night.  
"Newt." He spoke lightly.  
He looked up at him and uttered even lighter, "Minho. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It'll be okay."  
"I can't stop thinking about it." He blinked twice and exhaled a shaky breath, "All this time; all this time we've been searching for something that never existed. I'm going to die in here. I'll never know." Tears spilled over his cheeks, "I'll never know what's out there."  
"It's okay." Minho said back as if it would help. He didn't know what to say. He never did. Words were something Minho was not good at. Feeling, now those he was even worse with.  
"Sure." Newt sighed and pushed himself to his feet. Minho followed suit. "I want to go home."

"Then let's go back."  
"That's not what I meant."

Back at the glade Newt went to shower. Minho went to face the broken replica, its shattered pieces scattered the floor of the hut like the blood of a vanquished enemy. He guessed it was, in a way. He picked up the rock that read the number four and placed it back upon the table. Then with fevered hands he went to work on picking up the other pieces. What ever was whole enough to be salvaged he put in one corner of the room. The pieces that were beyond repair were placed in a different corner. He would burn those later. The rest of the pieces would be used to recreate the replica to the best of his abilities. He wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to fix it. He remembered Newt's excitement when he decided that they'd finish it that one night. Maybe that is why he felt the need to restore it. He knew it wouldn't restore Newt but maybe it could help him. Then he remembered Newt's flawlessly executed plan to steal food. He remembered Shuck Faced Shank and the Alpha. He remembered Gally's missing fire juice that was never found. He smiled lightly at the memory. He remembered waking up with Newt's head on his thigh. He remembered being terrified of that. He remembered Newt smiling even after being pushed away. Shuck, he missed that smile. His thoughts were interrupted by the heavy tread of footsteps outside the hut. Minho put down the pieces of section four and poked his head outside to see Fry running frantically towards him.

"Minho!" He shouted, stumbling over himself, "It's Newt, he's going to jump."

Minho was not quite sure what he meant but all he knew was that he needed to run as fast as he could.

When he arrived back in the glade he saw the commotion Fry had run from to find him. Newt was up on the wall, higher than he'd gone before, and the gladers were watching. Some were yelling; others were struck speechless. Alby was pleading with Newt in a hoarse yell but he only rose higher until there were no more vines to cling to. Minho raced towards the wall, but even running faster than he ever had before he would never make it in time. He watched as Newt let the vines slide from his grip and his body come plummeting down to the ground.

 **AN:** Hey guys it'd be really cool if you could give me some reviews. I wanna know how I'm doing and I'm always happy to hear suggestions :)


	4. Three Days

Alby was first to the body. It seemed to take a few long seconds for the rest of the gladers to clue in but they then too swarmed the body. There were shouts from some: anger, fear, and confusion. Others just stayed silent glued to the ground upon which they stood frozen in time. None of these shouts were from Newt. Minho pushed through the crowd, throwing other boys to the ground, until he got to the middle where he saw Newt. His tall body was bent over itself; face down in the dirt hidden by his hair. Minho fell to his knees beside Alby with his breaths ragged.  
"Newt!" Minho yelled flipping the other boy onto his back. "Please Newt!" He begged pushing his hair out of his face to reveal the dirt stained face was also covered in cuts and bruises, on the cusp of formation. Clint scrambled onto the scene with eyes wide and chest heaving. He pressed his two first fingers into Newt's neck.  
"He's still breathing." He told Alby. Alby nodded and instructed Minho to take hold of Newt's middle section while he held the head and shoulders and Clint got the feet. They transported him quickly and efficiently to the health hut. Here they lay Newt sprawled out along a bed. This is when they all noticed his leg. It was bent out of order, crushed together and twisted out at a disturbingly wrong angle. Minho caught his breath as Clint pulled out a long wooden board that would be used as a splint and rope to tie it on. Gally came running in and so did Fry. They were here to help but all Minho wanted was for them to be gone. They gripped his leg and as they began their best attempts at moving back into place Minho couldn't look. He felt his stomach willing to give up it's contents and he doubled over. Alby was there to help him within seconds. Turning him away didn't help he could still hear the crunching of Newt's bones. He couldn't do it. He had to leave. He pushed Alby away and ran out; past the gladers who stood outside watching with varying expressions, through the dead heads, and into the hut deep within them.

It was some time later, hours maybe, Minho couldn't be sure. The time had passed him by as an abstract concept as he sat with the uncovered fire juice jug Newt had hid in the dirt under the table. He finally took its lid off and dumped it onto the replica, soaking it in liquid, and the ground, leaving trails like snakes through the dessert. Then he stood above it all, glass jug lay shattered upon the ground, with the rocks depicting section four and eight in his hands. He struck them together, not yet sparking enough to catch the fire juice. Alby came in, distraught already, only to witness this scene. He tore the rocks from a tear stained Minho and threw them to the ground. With his hands upon his shoulder he started to shout:

"Minho, stop it! Stop this."

Minho pushed him back hard with a stern expression. Then he bent and grasped for the rocks.

"Stop!" Alby rushed forward pinning Minho against the wall. Minho lifted the rock in hand to Alby's skull. "I need you." Alby said, his voice horse yet softer than Minho had ever heard it before. He dropped the rock onto the ground letting it roll out of reach. Alby continued, "I need you to be okay. I can't have both of my best men out of commission in this time of crisis."

Minho looked at his hard worn shoes. His Adam's apple bobbing with each violent inhale of air.

"Minho please." Alby begged, "You have to keep it together. For the glade." He paused and swallowed hard, "For Newt."

Minho felt his stomach lurch. "I can't-" He started, fumbling his words as they came out violently, "I can't do that! How can I do that? This is my fault, Alby." His words broke and his fists balled, "I should've stopped it. I was supposed to keep an eye on him. I failed. I couldn't keep him safe."

Alby let his hands drop from Minho's shoulders and Minho looked up for the first time at his face. His eyes were not much better than his own. Alby had been crying too. In some twisted way that was comforting.  
"It's not your fault." Alby said slowly as if he was trying to convince himself of the same thing. Minho had not thought of the guilt that must be residing inside Alby until that moment. He wasn't the only one that- he stopped himself- he wasn't the only one that _really liked Newt_.

Minho slept out there. He couldn't go back into the glade. He couldn't face the other gladers. He knew that he needed to. He needed to go on as if everything was fine. He owed them that much. But how could he go on when nothing was fine. Nothing was fine without Newt. Alby had asked him to meet with him that next morning and now on his way to the health hut to see Alby he felt the gazes of fellow gladers on his back. They ran down his spine sending shivers through his body. He pulled himself together enough to get to Alby, his face a stone cold statue. Here Clint stood talking to him in hushed tones only to stop when Minho showed up.  
"Continue." Alby told him, "Minho deserves to hear as much as I do."  
Clint glanced scarcely at Minho then continued, "He's alive. He's unconscious. Probably in a lot of pain but I don't know if he can _feel_ it."

"What do we do now?"

He paused, "We can't do much now."  
"So we wait."

Clint nodded. Minho's heart clenched.  
"I want round the clock surveillance on him. He's never left alone."  
Minho and Clint nodded. Alby dismissed Clint and turned to Minho once he left.  
"How're you feeling?" He asked.

Minho didn't answer. Instead he said, "I want to see him." 

Newt lay on the bed with an eerie stillness. Only the soft subtle rise and fall of his still breathing chest separated him from a statue. He looked worse than he had the day before. His pant leg was rolled up just past his knee. The skin around his leg, that was most definably broken, was purple and black, bumpy and rigid with hints of red flesh showing through torn layers of skin crudely stitched back together. His face was still dirt stained, Clint hadn't gotten the time to clean him up yet, and his forehead bore a bump the size of an egg. It was horrifying. Clint was right; Minho couldn't imagine the pain he must have been in but you'd never guess it. He looked more peaceful than ever. His gentle breaths and soft closed eyes gave him the image of a sleeping child.

"I'll take first watch." Minho gulped. Alby did not protest. Once alone Minho pulled out a rag from under the bed and dipped its corner into a pail of pumped water. He gently placed it onto Newt's face washing the dirt from it only to reveal more cuts and scrapes. When his face was clean Minho sat next to the bed and watched him.

"Hey Newt." He said aloud. It was a strange feeling to talk to him but he needed to. "Last night was hard. It was probably harder for you. I tried burning down the runner hut out in the dead heads." He chuckled slightly, "Imagine how mad you would've been if I'd been successful. I'm sure Alby would have been furious. It's ironic really; you're always almost getting me into clunk with Alby. First I punched you. Which in hindsight is entirely my fault. I know you don't know what you said. I swear I will tell you. It's just hard to say aloud. But I promise when you wake up I'll tell you what you said. You'll probably laugh. You're always laughing at things like that." He paused thinking about the event, then he smiled, "I think I might laugh too. I think I could use a laugh around now. I think you could use one just as much." Minho wasn't sure exactly how long he sat there recounting the events in which Newt had caused him to get into trouble, or narrowly missing it, by the time Alby walked in and relieved him. It was not much of a relief though. He knew Alby wanted him to go out and act normal. It was what had to be done. He didn't have much to do when not running. He did not realize how much time was spent with Newt during his days until he was no longer there to spend it. Minho set up Ben and another boy, he did not care enough to ask for his name, to run the maze while he spent time watching Newt.

Two days had passed since the incident and there were whispers around the glade that Newt had wanted to die. Minho tried to hide from these rumors. He felt the stares of the others when he walked by. Their whispers tickled the hair on the back of his neck. Uncertainty filled the air. He knew they wanted to ask him what had happened. "Minho would know. He's closest to him." He heard them say to each other but they never asked him. He was glad they never did. He wouldn't have an answer. They'd ask him why Newt did it. Minho would say he did not know. Yet he was starting to wonder if should know. He knew Newt was sad, to say the least, and he knew why. He began to run the signs over and over in his head. He tortured himself by letting the signs bounce around in his head. You should've seen it coming, he harped on himself, you should've seen the signs.

"How could you not have seen the signs?" He asked himself in whisper on the second night as he lay in his hammock next to Newt's empty one. Newt's words dancing tauntingly in his mind:

 _Who'd you run with if I weren't here?_

 _We're going to die in this fucking maze!_

 _We can't escape._

 _We're doomed._

 _It's over._

 _I'm going to die in here._

 _I'll never know what's out there._

 _I want to go home._

 _That's not what I meant._

 _It's over._

 _I'm sorry._

 _It's over._

As rumors were heard all around the glade Minho starting taking double shifts watching Newt. Clint had done a good job keeping the cuts, especially the ones on his face, clean. The swelling in his leg had come down leaving it with just a dull imprint of swirling bruises with the bulky stitches piecing healing skin together. He was looking thinner each day; now his cheeks sunk into his face and his collarbones protruded out even more than they usually do. He sat down and watched his gentle breaths move his chest up and down in the familiar pattern he watched every time. The sun began to fall down as he spoke:  
"It's only been three days but I shucking miss you Newt. I think a lot of people miss you. Alby really misses you Newt. It's strange to know that you're right here. You're right in front of me as I say this but I miss you." He paused a tear leaking from his left eye, "Fuck, Newt I miss you so much. I really wish you'd wake up." He buried his head in his hands letting himself cry freely. He looked up at Newt's face, so still, so quiet. "I've heard them say that you wanted to die." Sobs racked his body, "I'm so sorry Newt. I know I should've done something, anything to help you. I would've done whatever you needed I swear." He stood up, pacing the room, and found his voice rising steadily until it was a shout, "I didn't know! I didn't know Newt! I didn't know." He looked out the window at the dark sky as looking at Newt was unbearable, "Why would you do this? I don't understand. Fuck, Newt I need you!" He let himself catch his breath and the next phrase was spoken as soft as it was remorseful, "I'm so sorry I let this happen." He turned back to the sleeping boy and looked him in his unopened eyes, "Please Newt, if you can hear me, please wake up. Maybe you don't want to wake up but the glade needs you to wake up. I need you to wake up. I miss you so much Newt."

A pain filled wail woke Minho from the chair he had fallen asleep in beside Newt's bed. He jumped to his feet and turned towards the noise. In the firelight cast from the lantern beside him he saw Newt awake, alive and screaming.

"Newt!" He shouted rushing to the side of the bed. "Newt, are you okay?"

He didn't respond he just kept screaming himself hoarse. His weak body was unable to pull himself up on the first tries so he swung back and forward until he had enough momentum to have his upper half collapse over his lower half where he was able to grasp at his leg. Clint promptly ran into the building with Alby on his heels. Clint stopped at the sight of Newt and his eyes bulged at the sight of him awake.

"Don't let him touch the stitches!" He yelled as he barreled towards Newt. He tried to pull Newt's prying fingers from the stitches but Clint was a small boy and was easily pushed aside by Newt. He skittered back as Newt kicked and flailed at Alby who was trying to push him back onto his back.  
"Get Gally!" Alby said to Clint then turning to Minho said, "Hold him down!"

Minho went to work pushing Newt back by his shoulders. Newt fought him with tearful eyes and by clawing at the side of Minho's arm. Gally rushed in and put his weight down against Newt's not damaged leg. He was unable to move the other one. Alby switched over to help Minho control the sobbing mess of a boy Newt had become.

"I know it hurts." Alby said looking him in the eye, "But you need to calm down."

"You don't know anything!" He spat his nails digging deeper into Minho, sure to leave a mark.  
"Newt stop!" He begged but Newt kept fighting him, straining under the weight of Minho and Alby pushing against him.  
"Drink this!" Clint came back into the room shoving a jug of fire juice towards Newt's mouth. He turned his head to avoid it. "He has to drink it!" Clint told Alby.  
Alby grabbed Newt by the jaw, his thumb and forefinger forcing it open, "You have to drink it." He told Newt who coughed and sputtered as the liquid was poured down his throat.

"Fine." Newt growled through gritted teeth. He snatched the bottle from Alby and drank it down heartily only flinching at the initial burn in his throat. Both Minho and Alby lay back the pressure on Newt until they were standing over him watching, without any contact, him drink down the fire juice. Gally on the other side still held down Newt's good leg quite firmly. Newt turned his head towards Gally.

"Hey Gally." He said, his voice oddly deep and oddly frightening, "Get your bloody hands off my leg."

It wasn't until the sun had started to rise again that the storm inside the health hut had cleared. Gally, Clint, Alby and Minho sat around the now stable Newt; his head foggy and his reactions slow, but was he beginning to act more like himself. A highly juiced version of himself, Minho thought to himself as he watched him slur every sentence.  
"How're you feeling?" Clint asked him.

"Why can't I move my leg?" Newt asked.  
"It's broken."

"Broken. Damn." He leaned over to look at the spot where his bone had broken skin days earlier, "What're those?"  
"Those are stitches." Clint explained in a steady understanding voice, "They're there so that your leg will heal quicker. Or at least the skin will."  
"When can I leave?" Newt looked around the room curiously.  
"You can't leave yet."

"We don't know how long it will take." Alby added, "But you can't leave until you are healed."

"Shuck." He sighed, his eyes lolling in his head as he fell back against the pillow.

"How're you feeling?" Clint asked again.  
"I'm not." Newt responded. He wiggled the toes on his good leg. "I feel empty. Did I miss dinner?"

"I'll get you food in the morning." He looked at the other gladers in the room, "It's time we go to bed."

Clint offered to stay the night with Newt. Minho went reluctantly back to bed only after Alby promised him he'd be able to see Newt the very first thing the next morning.

Minho brought him breakfast when the sun was high in the sky. It was a quiet sunny day in the glade but Minho would much rather hide himself in the health hut with Newt. He walked in on Newt still asleep, the warm yellow glow of sunlight filtering through the window caressing his face. It wasn't long before Newt woke with tired eyes.  
"Every time I wake up I see your shuck face." He grumbled with his voice cracking from its wear the night before.

"Here, eat." Minho sat the tray of food on Newt's hips as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Minho grabbed him more pillows from the other beds to support his back.

"Bloody hell, that's a lot of jam." Newt exclaimed as he began to eat carnivorously.

"You were asleep for a few days." Minho shrugged, "You deserve it."  
Newt looked at him with an odd expression on his face; a mixture of embarrassment and thankfulness.

It was some time later when Minho cautiously asked, "How're you feeling?"

"Everything hurts." Newt said softly, "I started feeling it all again a little while ago."  
"Can I get you some more fire juice?"  
"No. It's already given me a bloody headache." He moaned.  
"It tends to do that."

"No shit!" He smiled a little. It made Minho's heart jump. It was the smallest hint of a smile but it made things seem like they were really going to be okay. "Hey, Minho."  
"Yes?"

"How're you feeling?"  
The question threw him off guard, "Fine. Tired I guess."

"How long was it?"  
"How long was what?"  
"How long was I gone for?"  
"Three days. Maybe four. I don't know." He had lost track of the days and nights without him. A silence weaved its way between them. Newt turned back to eating and Minho quietly watched.

The next five weeks dragged on slowly. Newt was looking much better. The colour had returned to his face, his cheeks filled out once again and some days he even wore a smile. A combination effort by Alby and Newt had convinced Minho to get back out running again. He now ran with just Ben. Ben was the only other person who knew the truth about the maze and was trusted enough that neither him nor Alby were worried about him spilling the news to the others. Minho visited Newt each day even spending each night sleeping on the bed beside his in the health hut. That month the box had come up with medication that was able to dull Newt's pain. He took it generously but insisted on keeping some medication for other emergencies. It was a good idea and just like Newt to think of it. He'd been medication free for the last two weeks. He still woke up in the middle of the night sometimes. Whether it was nightmares or pain Minho was there to sit up all night, joining Newt, until he was calm enough to fall asleep once more. Minho remembered the first time Newt had woken up in a cold sweat:

 _"Minho." Newt called out into the dark room, "Minho." His breaths were uneven and his voice scratchy. Minho heard the other boy's soft cries and stood up.  
"Newt, what's wrong?" He scrambled through the darkness until his feet hit the base of the bed. _

_"It hurts."_

 _"Do you want medication?"  
"No." Newt paused, "Sit with me. Please."_

 _Minho did. He found his way onto the bed placing his body beside Newt's careful as not to crush it. He was still fairly fragile after all._

 _"Where does it hurt?" Minho whispered. He felt Newt's hand grip his shirtsleeve.  
"Everywhere." He said, a cough following the words up his scratchy throat. "It's my head and my leg mostly. It's always my shucking leg."  
"I can get the medication-"  
"No." Newt clutched Minho's shirtsleeve tighter as he winced twisting his body closer to Minho's. "I don't need it." _

_Minho felt the other boy shiver against him. Newt had always gotten colder easier but this was quite a violent shiver and it worried Minho. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders careful not to expose his feet in doing so. "Are you cold."  
"Yeah." He curled into Minho. Minho said nothing about it. He could feel the heart beat of the thin boy speed up against his chest. "I'm scared Minho."  
"Scared?" He asked while shifting his arm out from underneath him to draping over the headboard of the bed. "Of what?"  
Newt took three deep breaths that echoed through the still black night, "I don't want to die." Minho felt him press his nose into his chest and his next words were muffled in the fabric of his shirt, "It was a mistake. I don't want to die, Minho."  
"You won't die." Minho said, his voice loud against the stillness.  
"I don't want to be like those other boys. The one's whose legs got cut and then the wounds went dark," He choked up slightly, "Then they stopped breathing and they- they were gone. Dead."  
"That won't happen to you." Minho told him with surprising determination. "Clint cleans your cuts a lot. He learned it then. Now he knows. You're not going to die." _

_"You promise?" Newts voice was soft, full of emotion, and filled deeply with his accent. It always seemed to show up more when there was a lot of emotion behind his words._

 _"I promise." Minho whispered. Newt didn't respond. His breathing evened out and in time Minho assumed he was asleep. Minho would fall asleep as well._

Minho remembered Alby had come in that next morning. His entrance had only woken Minho who opened his eyes to see Alby staring, a shocked expression residing on his face. Minho wondered why he was shocked until he remembered the position he was in. It was the first time this had ever happened but Alby had no way of knowing that. He just saw Newt curled into Minho's chest fast asleep.

"He had a nightmare. Woke up in pain. It was too cold for him." Minho had spewed excuses at Alby but Alby did not seem to care. Instead he flashed a smile at the still sleeping Newt with Minho's shirtsleeve balled up tightly in his fist. Alby told no one of what he saw.

* * *

 **AN:** THE IMAGE UPLOADER IS NOT WORKING FOR ME! So I can't upload an image I have for this story. Is this happening to anyone else? Anyway I'd love some reviews as always. Thanks for reading :) -Cait


	5. Newt Is Not Pathetic

It was the day Newt was going to try to walk. He'd been bed ridden for over a month but Clint was finally going to let his try his luck at walking. Newt had been very anxious for this day and Minho knew he was trying unsuccessfully not to get his hopes up. He'd told him last night as they lay together that he was really scared to try it. They'd talked about how it will take time and Newt seemed to understand. Yet now that the time had come he looked frightened. His determination was fueled by fright. Whether it was the fright of injuring himself more or the fright of being unsuccessful it was obvious on his face when Alby and Clint walked in to join them. Clint gave him the run down that he'd been expecting: don't expect much, be careful, don't be ashamed to use support. Alby helped Newt out of the bed; his legs hung over the side and his hands gripped Alby's forearms tightly. He glanced at Minho who smiled back in reassurance. Then he tightened his grip on Alby and pulled himself up into a standing position with all of his weight on his good leg. His heart beat heavily and his arms visibly flexed when Clint gave him the go ahead to put weight on his other leg. He did this and the second the weight was transferred was the second he came crumpling down to the ground. Alby clutched him quickly under the arms and caught him before he hit the ground. Minho found himself distinctively lunging forward towards Newt. Alby helped him back up to his feet once more. Newt's face was scrunched in pain and he was chewing on his bottom lip. Alby spoke quietly to him and he nodded. Then he stood up on both his legs.  
"Let go." Alby prompted. Minho watched with his breath held as Newt's hands unclenched from Alby's forearms but they never left them.  
"I can't." Newt said through heavy breaths.  
"You can." Alby looked at him. "You can do this."

Newt's hands slipped from Alby's arms and he stood on his own. He took a deep breath and reached out for Alby once again as he attempted a step forward with his bad leg. He fell again, toppling into Alby who righted him immediately.  
"You're doing really well." He said.  
Newt shook his head, "Am I really?"

"You can't be so hard on yourself Newt."  
Newt sighed. Alby was right. He stepped with his good leg easily then lifted his bad one and put it down. His face contorted in pain and he took a sharp breath.  
"Are you okay?" Clint asked.  
"I'm done." Newt moved his good leg back towards the bed, "Put me down Alby."

That night Minho skipped eating with the rest of the Glade to bring Newt his dinner. He sat down beside him on the bed crossing his legs over each other. They sat and ate while making easy conversation.

"You did good today." Minho told him with a smile.

"It wasn't enough." Newt shrugged in dismay.

"You can't expect this to be easy."  
"I'm not expecting it to be easy!" He exhaled, "Easier maybe."  
"It's going to be hard." Minho warned, "But you'll be up and going again in no time."  
"Easier for you to say." Newt scoffed, "You have two working legs."  
Minho shook his head, "Newt you can't just-"

"I know!" He cut him off, "I just don't want to be here anymore."

Minho's blood ran cold, "Here as in?"  
"This bloody hut!"

Minho was relieved. He'd been worried Newt had been thinking of something a little more permanent.

"I want to go back outside." Newt continued, "It's horrible being trapped in here. I want to go out into the Glade. I want to see people again." He looked at Minho and added quickly, "You and Alby are great. Clint too. Shuck, even Gally is nice to see. Don't get me wrong I appreciate you being here. I appreciate it so much, but I want to see everyone. There's a greenie out there that I should have been showing the ropes."

"I can take you out there." Minho smirked, "I'll pick you up. Carry you around the Glade if you'd like?"

Newt smiled sheepishly, "No you shank! I want to walk out of here on my own two legs."

"And you will." Minho promised.

"Sooner than later." Newt began to push his food to the side, "Get up."

"Newt what're you doing?" Minho stood up and came to his side of the bed.

"Help me up." He instructed.  
"Is this really necessary?" Minho was unsure of himself but Newt grabbed a hold of his shoulders and hauled himself up.  
"What's the point in these nice arms if they can't hold me up?" He teased.  
"They're not nice." Minho grumbled.

Newt laughed, "They're pretty nice."  
"Anyway." Minho changed the subject.

"Just make sure you catch me." Newt looked up at him, his face closer than it had been before.

"I don't know if we should be-"  
"I'm going to make it to the other side of the room whether you like it or not. So either you help me stay up or I'm going to crawl."

"Fine." Minho said having lost the argument. Newt smirked a little before taking his first step, which turned that smirk to a look of pure concentration, eyebrows furrowed and lips curled in. His steps were shaky and his breath was held until he was forced to release it. He clutched Minho's arms so tightly they began to hurt but he said nothing of it. The two of them made it to the other side of the room together after four minutes of painful slow walking. Minho's back was completely pressed up against the wall went Newt collapsed into him, exhaustion having taken hold. He let out a small moan into Minho's shoulder. Minho's heart sped up at the sound.  
"Don't make that noise!" He blushed slightly while Newt turned to look at him with his cheek still resting on his shoulder.  
"What noise?" He smirked playfully, "This noise?" He made a similar noise except this time it was louder and more dramatic.

"Newt!" Minho squeaked, his face reddening. Newt continued louder and louder each time. "Stop it!"  
"Does it bother you?" He grinned.  
"Yes." Minho looked away only to hear Newt laughing. It had been so long since he'd last heard that laugh. Damn, he'd missed it. He turned and looked at the other boy slumped up against him with his bad leg hanging flimsily from his waist. He was laughing; his chest rose and fell sporadically, his grin revealed his teeth and his cheeks wore dimples. Minho found himself grinning widely back at him.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Minho asked as he allowed himself to chuckle, "You've managed to make it to the other side and embarrass me."

"My two favourite things:" He looked up at Minho, "Success and embarrassing you!"  
"I think we have a problem."

"What's that?" Newt raised an eyebrow in questioning.

Minho glanced at the boy hopelessly draped over him, exhausted, "How're you going to get back."

"Well," He pulled himself up so he was eye level with Minho, "I don't think I can walk back quite yet. Can we take a breather?"  
"Yes." Minho agreed, "As long as you don't make that noise again."  
"What noise?"  
"You know the noise."

"This one?" He asked before suddenly moaning loudly.  
"What're you doing?" It was Alby. He had walked in just then. Minho froze. Even Newt looked lost for words.

"We were just practicing." Newt stammered, "Walking. I was practicing walking." His cheeks went cherry red, "Minho was helping."  
"He needed a break." Minho added.

"Uh huh." Alby smiled gently with humor residing behind it, "Of course."

Within the next two weeks Newt had been up and walking more and more. He still needed an arm to hold onto, which Minho always offered as his, and sometimes he would trip, stumble or fall. His leg had made him clumsier but he was still fairly mobile so Clint was hopeful. The other gladers were itching to see him, as they hadn't seen him in quite a long time. They were beginning to wonder, gaining curiosity with every coming day. They knew he was alive, up and moving for the most part. Some gladers, Newts friends mostly, like Fry, Ben, Chuck, and Winston, had come to visit him. Most people were supportive and Minho was grateful for that. It wasn't until Minho stumbled upon Gally when gathering a wood supply to make a fire in the health hut that he learned not everyone was on Newt's side.

"Hey shank!" Gally called. Minho ignored him and scooped up the wood in his arms. "Hey shank I'm talking to you!" Gally said again as he stood in the way of Minho's intended path.

"Go away Gally." He muttered simply as he sidestepped around him.

Gally placed himself in front of him again, "You gathering for Newt?"

Minho nodded.

"Pretty shitty that he's got to get others to do simple tasks for him."

"He can't walk right now." Minho eyed him up suspiciously.

"Right. And why is that again?"  
"Gally I'm not doing this."

"He fell off of the wall." Gally paused, a malicious smirk appearing on his lips, "Oh wait, he jumped didn't he?"

Minho said nothing.

"Didn't he Minho?"

Minho still said nothing.

"Newt jumped off the wall."  
"Stop." Minho warned. He was starting to feel his head grow hotter but he was determined to keep himself under control.

"And now he's useless." Gally laughed, "Probably won't walk again. You'll be waiting on him for the rest of his stupid little life. Pathetic really."  
Minho pushed past him and started walking faster away from him.

"How does it feel to be his little bitch?" Gally shouted back followed by a hearty laugh. By the time Minho burst through the door of the health hut he was fuming.

Newt noticed Minho's unease immediately by the way he threw the wood into the fireplace a little too aggressively and by the loud stomping of his thick boots.  
"What's wrong?" Newt asked.

Minho kept his back to him, "Nothing is wrong."  
"You seem a little angry?"

"I'm not angry." Minho said as he was trying to keep it together for Newt's sake.

"I think you're lying."  
Minho did not respond.

"As long as it's not me making you angry then I guess it's not my problem. But you can't lie to me. _Not successfully_ at least. So don't tell me you're not mad about something. I _know_ you are."

Minho turned to be greeted by Newt's lopsided smile. It was a soft smile that made Minho want to tell him all of his thoughts, to let Newt discover the inner workings of his mind. But he knew he couldn't do that. He had to keep what Gally said a secret. He was still fuming but he'd never let Newt know why.

"Let's go outside!" He offered. It was impulsive but he felt the need to prove to Gally that Newt was okay. That he would be okay. That he wasn't pathetic. That he was strong.  
Newt was caught off guard, "Pardon?"  
"Let's go outside! You and me!" He was getting excited now.

"Outside?" Newt hesitated, "I don't know if I can. Clint wasn't sure if I could-"  
"Screw Clint!" Minho interrupted; he'd worked himself up into an excited frenzy now. "You can do it! I know you can!"

Newt raised one eyebrow while a smirk painted his face, "Screw Clint?"

"So maybe that was overkill. Clint's a nice guy. But we should still go outside."  
"Better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission, huh?" Newt smiled slightly despite the excited nerves that he now felt.

Minho grinned, "Are you ready to go outside?"

Newt had forgotten how bright it was outside. He had one arm wrapped around Minho for support and the other shielding his eyes from the sun's glare until they had adjusted to the light. The glade looked beautiful to Newt. It's green fields slopped over the gentle rolls of the terrain it lived on, the water trough sparkled a vibrant blue, the dead heads were a dense forest of green shadows, and even the walls of the maze basked in their old glory. Newt felt at home. It felt wonderful. His face must have shown this because Minho was grinning at him.  
"Where do you want to go first?" He asked. Newt didn't know. He'd never thought that far ahead before. He'd always just focused his energy on getting outside so now that he was here he had no idea what to do next.

"I'm not sure." Newt answered honestly.

"What have you been wanting to see?"

"I guess." Newt paused. "I guess I just wanted to see the Glade."

"How about we take a tour?"

Newt perked up at the idea and a wide smile parted his lips, "As long as you're the greenie!"

"Welcome to the Glade, greenie. You're one of us now." Newt recited his familiar speech as he hobbled slowly across the glade towards the main area where the rest of the gladers would be before dinner. The walk was quite the distance considering how far off the health hut was located but Newt made it all the way to the dinner table. Other gladers started to notice his presence now. Winston came running towards him followed by Fry. He stopped short of a hug and instead just pat him on the shoulder.  
"It's so great to see you Newt!" Winston grinned.

"You should've told me you were coming!" Fry chuckled, "I would've made a celebration dinner!"  
"It's really not that important." Newt scrunched his nose in embarrassment.

"Yes it is!" Winston added, "How're you feeling?"  
"Good. It's nice being out here."

"I can save you the nicest pieces of bread." Fry stated, excitement brimming in his voice.

"No please don't. I don't need any special treatment."

"You're so shucking humble." Winston shook his head and smiled, "Damn I missed you Newt."  
"I did too." Fry nodded. "We all did."

"Thank you guys." Newt's dimples appeared on his cheeks, "I missed you too. I missed all of this."

"Newt?" They turned to see Ably approaching, "What're you doing here?" Winston and Fry shot the two of them a looks-like-you're-in-clunk face before darting off the get their dinner.

"I wanted to come outside." Newt replied a little shyly. Here comes the begging for forgiveness.

"Clint didn't say you could-"  
Minho interrupted him, "It was my idea Alby. I thought he could do it."

"And he did." Alby smiled gently, "Newt are you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm okay." Newt told him shifting his weight so he was leaning on Minho, "It hurts a little but it's bearable. Plus I'm too excited to be here to notice it all that much."

Alby shook his head, "If you're happy then I'm happy."  
"Thanks Alby!" Newt grinned.  
"I'm proud of you." He said then he turned to Minho, "I'm proud of you too."

Dinner that night was better than it had been ever before for Minho. He had Newt back and so did the rest of the glade. The laughing and joking felt natural again with Newt's wide smile always in his peripheral vision. Later that night they were separated. Minho was with Ben and Newt was who knows where. He was somehow always everywhere with everyone. That was the Newt Minho had grown to like, the Newt that he was glad to see back. They met up again at the end of the night, not by Newt's choice but by Minho's. He found his way to where Newt was. He was sitting down at the dinner table with Fry, Gally and a few others. He saw Miho and sent a quick wave in his direction. Minho walked over to whatever conversation the other's had been having's lull.

"Hey, we've got a little bit of a walk back." Minho pointed out to Newt as the sun began to make it's way into the night.

Newt's face fell a little bit more; it was oddly already a little down before Minho's comment. Newt spoke quietly, "I should be going. Things like this take extra time for me." He glanced at Gally, "You know with the whole not so good at walking thing." Then Newt laughed a hesitant forced laugh.

"Goodnight Newt!' Fry said back cheerfully, "I'm really glad you made it out tonight!"

Newt smiled and nodded back before pulling himself up to a standing position and wrapping his arms hesitantly around Minho's waist. They walked back together with Newt's heavy steps followed by heavier sounding grunts.

Minho set up a slow burning fire once he and Newt got back to the health hut. Newt had seemed off when they arrived back. He was quiet when he crawled into bed, only complaining once to Minho about his leg hurting. Minho, of course, offered him some medication. Newt declined the offer and claiming he was just tired climbed into bed. He pulled the heavy covers over himself and turned away from Minho. Minho lay on his back in the other bed across the room. He found sleep easily. Newt did not. Minho was not sure if Newt had ever gone to sleep when he was awoken by the faintest sound of sobs, breathy exhales and shuttering inhales, from the bed beside him. He sat up and leaned over towards Newt's bed and said his name softly. He watched the other boy's body shift underneath the blankets. Then Newt poked his head out to look at him. Through the light cast by the dying fire Minho could see that he had been crying as his eyes were puffy and red.

"Newt, are you alright?" He asked as he looked through the darkness at the small blonde face peering out back at him. Newt did not say anything in response but instead pushed the blankets off of his body and got out of bed. He then lay down on Minho's bed beside him and pulled the covers up and over his long spindly legs. His face was now inches from Minho's and the room seemed to grow hotter than it had ever been when the fire was at full capacity.

"What's wrong?" Minho asked carefully in a whisper.

Newt bit his inner cheek then whispered slowly back, "It was just something Gally said today."

"What did that shuck say?" Minho's voice came out loud and angry. Newt winced at it.

"It's not of importance."

"Please tell me."

Newt took a shaky breath inward as a tear fell out of his eye and rolled down over the bridge of his nose landing softly on the bed, "What if I don't ever get back to normal? What if I can't be useful again?"  
"Don't listen to him." Minho said, anger edging into his tone, "He's a shank who doesn't know what he's talking about. You are useful. You always have been and you always will be."

Newt smiled a little.

"Maybe things won't be normal again but that doesn't mean they can't be better."

Newt was quiet for a little while after that. He turned onto his back, still lying next to Minho, and whisper, "Thank you."

Minho woke up before Newt and rolled out of the bed leaving the sleeping boy undisturbed. He pulled on his boots and threw his pack over his shoulder. He looked over at the lanky blonde boy breathing regularly and full of serenity. He traced his body under the covers with his eyes from his foot that stuck out from under the covers and hung over the edge of the bed, up and over the slope of his back shaping the blankets covering it, and to his face that was pressed into the pillow, blonde locks falling all around it in a messy heap. Minho smiled to himself. Then he left to go meet Ben to run the maze that morning.

When he and Ben returned from running Minho waved to Newt on his way to shower. Newt grinned back at him with a wave of even greater proportions. He was with Alby and he was walking on his own, well mostly on his own. Alby had gotten him a cane to help support his weight but as far as Minho was concerned that was walking on his own. He made a mental note to congratulate him later. Coming out of the shower as Minho was entering was Gally.

"Hey." Minho knocked his shoulder into his as he walked by catching his attention, "What'd you say to Newt?"  
Gally smirked, "I just told him the truth."

"You're a fucking bastard Gally." Minho growled through gritted teeth.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Did I make your little boyfriend sad?"  
Minho flushed, "He's not my boyfriend.  
"I'd choose someone more capable. Someone stronger. Someone who won't drag us all down. Someone who's, how do you say it?" Gally turned to face Minho, "Less pathetic."

Minho lunged at Gally. His fist aimed for his nose but Gally was ready for it, as he'd intentionally riled Minho up. He caught the fist and smirked wildly.  
"Is that all you've got shank?"

Minho charged him throwing him to the ground. He landed on top of Gally and swung for his head once again. Gally threw up his arms to block the blow and they bounced back from Minho's punch to end up smashing into his own face. He came at Minho with a new fury as he flipped him over and landed a punch on his left eye before Minho had the chance to block it. Minho retaliated by head-butting Gally. Gally fell back clutching his now bleeding nose. Minho threw him off of him and stood up. His chest was heaving when Gally got to his feet.  
"You ready to fight me like a man now, shank?" He asked wiping the blood from his nose. Minho said nothing. Gally danced around him in a circle baring his fists. He wasn't sure if Gally could see it but Alby was coming up the path quickly. Gally struck out with his punch as Minho ducked under it. Alby began to shout. Gally took a split second to look at him as Minho launched an uppercut punch right under his chin sending him withering back onto the ground. Alby was between them within seconds. Minho's head was fuzzy. The world around him seemed to be at a slower pace than usual as he watched Gally yell a string of profanities as Alby held him back and as Alby yelled at him for disobeying the rules. He told Minho this was the second time he'd punched another glader and that it was unacceptable. All this washed by Minho as the only thought that ran through his mind was: Newt is not pathetic.

That is how Minho ended up spending that night in the cell outside. He was locked in with only his thoughts. Alby had done this on purpose. He wanted him to think about his actions. He wanted him to regret it. Minho did not regret hitting Gally. He did regret being hit by Gally though. He could feel his eye throbbing a little bit and could only imagine the bruising around him. Gally had hit him pretty hard.  
"Bloody hell you look like shit." Newt noticed aloud as he peered down into the cell.  
Minho rolled his eyes at him, "Thanks."

"You broke his nose." Newt smirked.  
"Really?" Minho leaned up from the cell with his arms gripping its bars.

"Yeah. Clint had to reset it." He blushed a little, "This wasn't for me was it?"

"No! He's just an asshole. Thought he could use a beating." Minho lied.  
"Like I did?" Newt joked.

Minho shook his head, "That was different."  
"Not to Alby." Newt chuckled to himself then towards Minho, "You're in some serious clunk."

"I expected to be." Minho shrugged it off. One night here wasn't that bad.

"Enjoy your night." Newt smiled, "I'll miss you."


	6. Truth Or Dare

Minho woke the next morning to a surge of cold water against his face. Looking up he saw Newt holding the door to the cell open, as he tossed the now empty bucket over his shoulder.  
"Get up shank," Newt smirked down at him, "You're going running."

Minho met Ben promptly as the walls were opening to reveal the maze. His shirt was still damp from his crude awakening but he knew it would dry over the course of the run.  
"Way to go with Gally." Ben winked before he sped off into the maze. Minho followed him with a grin surfacing on his face.

When they got back Newt was there to greet him with a smile. Ben hit the showers but Minho stayed to talk to Newt. He was walking fine on his own most of the time now. The cane lay by his hammock as a precaution but, like he was now, he was fine on his own two feet. He was shaky and had a severe limp but he was up and going again. Alby had made him his second in command. Some gladers, Gally being the most vocal, did not like his new position. They thought he didn't deserve it but Minho thought he was a wonderful person for the job. He knew and was friends with every other glader as well as he had a gift for dispelling issues. Newt was blabbing on about various business and how great Alby was for giving him the position when Minho interrupted him.  
"We have tomorrow off right?" Minho asked.  
"Yeah!" Newt grinned, "I got my first Greenie in a while."  
"And your first initiation night in a while."  
"I'm bloody excited!" Newt exclaimed.  
Minho laughed, "Don't drink too much."  
"When do I ever?" Newt rolled his eyes and punched him lightly in the chest. Minho grabbed the other boy's arm and twisted him into a headlock in retaliation. He watched the blond hair spill from out behind his elbow with a laugh. He wasn't hurting Newt, merely inconveniencing him.  
"Let me go you shank!" Newt huffed attempting to twist out of his grip.  
Minho adjusted his grip tighter, now squeezing him slightly, "What do I get out of it?"  
Minho felt Newt's hands pushing against his chest. They got him nowhere. "What do you want?" He asked with his words muffled into Minho's bicep.  
"I can have anything?" Minho teased as he jabbed a hand into Newt's lower stomach making him squirm.  
"You arse!" Newt yelled followed by a quick laugh, "Let me go!"  
Minho gave Newt just enough room to stick his head out into the open and look at him. He was smiling and his face was bright red with fluster written all over it.  
"I'm not a fighter." Newt looked Minho in the eyes; brown reflected in blue, "I'm a lover."

The Greenie showed up the next day and Newt took him on. Minho came to find that days off were more enjoyable when spent with Newt. But he couldn't imagine asking for him not to show the Greenie around. It brought Newt such joy and he was a natural at it, wonderfully comforting and informative. He was lost to his own thoughts when he wasn't running. He couldn't stop seeing the way Newt had looked at him when he'd been trapped in his arms: big blue eyes and dimples focused completely on him. He felt mixed up inside about this. He wanted to see Newt more but he also did not know what to say when he was around so whenever he brought the Greenie near where Minho was, the water trough or the common area mostly, Minho couldn't tear his eyes away from the blond boy. Whether Newt knew he was staring was unknown to Minho. If he did know he did a good job of pretending he didn't know it. That was up until dinner. He sat down across from Minho and the greenie sat hesitantly beside him. He was a moderately sized boy with a hooked nose and dirty black curls that stuck up in peaks dotting his scalp.  
"You see this bloody shank right here?" Newt said to the greenie as he gestured at Minho. The greenie nodded and Minho raised an eyebrow, "Keeper of the runners. Big arms and," Newt smirked before saying, "Kept looking at me all damn day!"  
Minho turned his head down quickly then it shot back up, "Did not!"  
"Did so!" Newt laughed and turned to the greenie who looked generally uncomfortable, "You thought you'd get away with it too!"  
"Shut up shuck face." Minho tried to brush it off but Newt knew he had succeeded as Minho's face revealed a slight blush through his darker skin tone.

After dinner the fire had been set and initiation had started. Truth or dare had been the suggested game. Winston suggested it, or Fry maybe; whoever had was unimportant. What was important was that they ended up playing with the firelight illuminating the faces of the gladers that sat around it in a warm orange glow. The alcohol was passed to those who were to talk next. Newt sat next to Minho, both vividly aware of their knees touching ever so slightly. It tasted like shit, Minho thought it was probably the worst taste in the entire world, but it gave Newt a buzz. He had never really been into drinking, so he passed whenever the bottle came to him. Fry snatched the bottle and took a swig before focusing his attention on Winston.  
"Winston." He giggled, "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." He replied.  
"Have you ever fucked a girl before?"  
"I'd tell you if I knew!" Winston cried out and pushed the other boy to his back. The others around the fire cried out with laughter.  
"Your turn, Winston." Fry passed him the bottle and he took a swig and grimaced.  
"Minho!" He tossed the bottle towards him. Minho caught it with ease. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." He shrugged. He hated to talk about his thoughts. He'd much rather just embarrass himself  
Winston chuckled lightly as his slurred dare formed on his lips, "It would be so funny if-" He burped slightly then started over, "I dare you to kiss Newt!"  
Minho froze. His eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Newt turned to look at him, the slightest pull of a smile on his lips. Minho turned to face him. He tried to say something, anything, but his mouth wouldn't work.  
That's when Fry started it. He yelled, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and the others began to shout as well. Newt's face began to flush a pinky red as his eyes looked down and his heart sped up in his chest. Louder and louder they shouted. Newt looked up and caught Minho's eye. He scooted forward a little. With the slightest shrug he stood up on his knees and leaned towards the other boy, putting his hands on the back of his head, and kissed him quickly. Then he pulled away just as quickly and sat back down, knees no longer touching, as the hoots and hollers erupted from the other boys around the fire. Minho grabbed the bottle and tipped it upside down, draining it. Newt grabbed the empty bottle from him and tossed it at Alby.  
"Alby truth or dare?" He changed the subject quickly.

By the end of the night Minho was stumbling, slurring and shouting. All under the influence of the fire juice of course. He'd even thrown up once. Apparently downing an entire bottle for himself was something his body could not handle. Newt had taken it upon himself to take care of his friend. He'd told Alby and the others that Minho needed to sleep earlier. They all agreed that it was a good idea. It took much longer to convince Minho it was a good idea but after puking up his dinner all over Chuck he too thought maybe he should go to sleep. Newt dragged him away from the crowd and began walking back to the sleeping quarters. Minho was almost there when he tripped over nothing and landed on his back in the grass. Newt chuckled at his mistake and offered him a hand up. When he did not take it Newt crouched down over his head.  
"Hey dumbass," Newt snapped his fingers in front of his face and teased, "Thought you didn't drink."  
Minho continued to stare past Newt up at the sky as he said, "I drink to forget."  
"Forget what?"  
"The kiss."  
Newt's breath caught in his throat.  
"I will forget it."  
"I don't think you will." Newt said hesitantly.  
"I don't want to remember it."  
Newt felt tears brim behind his eyes, "That bad, huh?"  
"I don't want to remember it!" Minho shouted suddenly making Newt jump back instinctively. Minho pushed himself to his feet. "No good! I'm going to forget it." He quieted down and looked at Newt careful. Newt slowly reached out to guide him once more but Minho retracted from him.  
"Don't touch me." Minho told him sternly.  
Newt felt the tears behind his eyes ebbing their way out, "Minho-"  
"No." Minho shook his head, "I don't want to kiss you! I never should've kissed you."  
"You didn't fucking kiss me!" Newt shot back as his voice cracked out of a sudden foreign anger and tears began to flow, "I kissed you. It was a dare and I had to do it because you're too bloody scared of everything."  
Minho laughed maliciously, "Scared? How could you say-"  
"You're a big hot shot runner, sure." Newt cut him off, "Remember I was one of those. But I ain't afraid of my own god damn feelings like you Minho!"  
Minho paused and looked at him, roughly scanning his body, "You have nothing on me!"  
Newt shook his head and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, "This isn't about strength. Not bodily strength. You don't understand." His voice shook, "You will _never_ understand."  
"I don't want to kiss you."  
"I get it!" Newt shouted back his voice cutting in and out, "I'm sorry."  
"You shouldn't have. I would never want to kiss you. Why would you do such a shucking stupid thing?"  
"I'm sorry Minho."  
"Don't say my name. I don't want to see you! Why would you think I would want to kiss you?"  
Newt was crying now, his tears tasted salty as they seeped into his mouth, "Fuck you Minho."  
Newt left, turning towards the health hut instead of the sleeping quarters.

Newt found his way to the health hut where he would sleep tonight instead of in the hammock beside Minho's where he had intended to try sleeping again. Here he crawled slowly under the covers of the hard bed. He covered his shoulders and hugged them closely as his thin body shook in tremors. He couldn't tell if he was angrier at Minho or himself. He eventually decided he was angrier with himself. He was angry that he'd kissed Minho. He was angry that he thought it would turn out well. He was angry that he'd ruined it. He wanted to be more than friends with him but how could he cope without him as even a friend. Quiet sobs racked his body as he sunk deeper and deeper into the blankets. He lay down slowly and let his mind wander. He had hoped it would leave Minho far behind but it always found its way back to him. He remembered the nights Minho stayed to comfort him in this very bed. He remembered how he knew Minho's name before his own. The stupid Asian with the big arms beat away at his broken heart until he did not have enough strength to keep his eyes open. He drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep.

Minho woke the next morning with a splitting headache. He groaned out loud and rolled over in his hammock when he heard another late sleeper tell him to shut up. He remembered this was why he didn't drink: the headaches and the stupid decisions. This is when the memories of the stupid decisions rolled in. He saw himself yelling at Newt. He saw Newt's tears and his voice breaking when he told him "fuck you." Minho's heart sunk in his chest. What had he done? He tried to sit up but his head refused. He lay back down again with his heart beating a mile a minute while the image of him kissing Newt played on a continuous loop. Then it stopped and there he was saying he shouldn't have done it. There was Newt apologizing through shaky words and with tear stained eyes. He ignored Newt for a day before deciding he must find him and talk to him.

He found him later the next day. He was talking with Alby and Fry. He was smiling slightly. Minho walked up to them. Newt turned and saw him approaching. His smile melted away and he looked away. Minho's heart sunk in his chest. Minho was cut off by the Greenie running frantically towards Newt.  
"Newt!" He shouted in his frenzy  
Newt turned and placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him. Minho inhaled sharply as he watched Newt seamlessly calm the other boy down.  
"What is it?" Newt asked gently.  
"My name is Jeff!" The greenie cried.  
"That's awesome!" Newt grabbed him into a quick hug. Minho looked away.  
"Wonderful." Alby smiled wide.  
Fry shook his hand heartily, "Nice to meet you Jeffery. Welcome to the Glade."  
Minho felt uncomfortable so he left.

Minho stayed away from Newt for the next day. He watched him from a distance as Newt carried on with his daily routines for the next two days. Minho carried on with his as well. Minho found him after dinner and tried to start a conversation.  
"Hey." He spewed awkwardly.  
"What?" Newt crossed his arms over his chest and looked just past Minho's head.  
"I guess I just wanted to like-" He stumbled over his words, "To like, know why you're ignoring you.  
Newt stared at him for a long two seconds speechless but when he spoke it was in a deadpan tone, "You told me you didn't want to see me. So I gave you what you wanted."  
"Newt I-" Minho gasped.  
"Stop." Newt sounded exhausted, "Just stop. I'll see you around Minho." He then turned and left Minho standing alone with just himself in the middle of the glade. He had done this. Newt didn't want to see him anymore. He'd hurt him and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to fix it. That even Newt wouldn't be able to fix it.

The next three days dragged on for Minho. Every time Newt would smile it would cut through him like a knife. Maybe he'd wanted him to be sad, or maybe he wanted him to miss him? He wanted Newt to try to get him back but he was starting to believe that he didn't deserve to be taken back. Newt seemed happy and Minho hated it. He hated it because he wanted Newt to try and fix things like he always did. Minho threw himself into his running to forget about Newt. He'd exhaust himself during the day so that he was too tired when he returned to worry about Newt. It occasionally worked but most of the time it left him broken physically and mentally. He knew he'd get over it. He'd have too.

Newt was coping best he could. He missed Minho but he'd never let him know it. After dinner Alby had called him into the homestead for an important impromptu meeting, as he had called it. Newt pushed the door open and let it slowly close behind him. He was greeted by Alby who was standing silently across the room from him.  
"How has your day been?" Alby asked him.  
"Odd question ain't it Alby?" Newt attempted to brush off the question and get to whatever was important.  
Alby wouldn't allow it, "Quite a simple question. Answer it."  
"It was good."  
"Was it?"  
"Yeah." Newt raised his brow questioningly.  
Alby said nothing, he merely stared Newt down until he began to feel uncomfortable.  
Newt spoke again, "I don't understand. Alby I-"  
Alby shushed him, "I want you to tell me how you honestly felt today. You know why."  
Newt swallowed hard, "Okay, so I've been having some shitty days recently."  
"Why?"  
"Alby do you want me to talk about my feelings?"  
"I guess that is what I want." Alby decided with a light smile.  
"So Minho and I haven't really talked in a while. But you probably already knew that. That's probably why you brought me in." Newt shrugged, "He doesn't really want me around anymore."  
"Is that true?"  
"Yes." Newt replied harshly, "He said he didn't  
Alby took a deep breath and asked slowly, "Did he say why?"  
"Alby. Bloody listen to me!" Newt rose his voice as his accent grew in strength, " _I_ fucked it all up! _I_ wanted to kiss Minho and when I had the chance I took it. I never should've done it." He broke down into quiet words and quieter sobs, "I'm so sorry. Alby I should've never done it. I miss him so shucking much."  
Alby was at a loss for words. He had not expected Newt to give up so much of himself.  
"Newt," He asked gently, "Did you love him?"  
Newt blinked twice a single tear leaving his face. He opened his mouth but said nothing.  
"Do you love Minho?"  
"It doesn't matter Alby." Newt laughed menacingly at himself, "He hates me now."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Alby you don't understand."  
"Newt-"  
"No. You don't understand. He doesn't understand. Nobody does." He had begun to cry once more and it had made him even angrier. He didn't want to be weak any longer. "I don't care." He tried to convince himself more than anything.  
Alby looked him in the eyes and shook his head, "You do care."  
"No! I don't." He shouted through tears.  
Alby gripped him by the shoulders and asked again, "Do you love Minho?" Newt did not say anything so he asked again, "Yes or no?"  
"It is not that easy Alby."  
"But it is."  
Newt gulped down his tears to say, "I think I do, Alby. I really think I do."  
He smiled back at the blond boy whose eyes were wide and fragile, "Then you can't give up on him."  
"He doesn't want me around." Newt protested.  
"I think he does. I think he knows he made a mistake. He wants you to be with him, Newt."  
Newt took a few steadying breaths but said nothing still. He did not know what to say. He desperately wanted to believe but he just couldn't do so. Not yet.  
"You make him a better person, believe me." Alby pressed on, kindness in his even voice, "He misses you just as much as you miss him."  
"How do you know?"  
"Listen Newt, I know Minho better than anyone else here. I've seen him at his very worst and his very best. When he's with you he's at his best, you bring it out in him, and I can tell you that right now he may not be at his worst but he's pretty damn close. He doesn't know it but I notice _everything_. I can read every glader here like a map."  
Newt blinked and softly replied, "Do you think he might-" He stopped and looked away. He couldn't go on.  
"Love you?" Alby put his fingers under Newt's chin making him look him in the eyes, "I can't speak for Minho; he is a guarded person, not much of a smiler. But with you, Newt, with you I've seen so many smiles. It's hard to make Minho open up but watching you made it seem easy. He was scared. He's still scared. He's not used to these feelings-"  
Newt interrupted, "Do you think I'm used to them?"  
"Newt, you're not like him." Alby reminded him gently, "You're not afraid of yourself, of your feelings. Minho's not very good with things like that. He covers it in muscles and badly concealed snark."  
"He does have nice muscles." Newt laughed while a blush spread in waves across his face. "But Alby what do I do? What if he doesn't like me like _that_?"  
"If he doesn't like you like that then he doesn't like you like that."  
"That was incredibly unhelpful."  
"Go find him. Talk to him." Alby instructed, "Be patient with him. He's an insecure shank, but if you love him you must try."  
Newt nodded.  
"Remember Newt, gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love. There's a reason you love him."  
"I never said I loved-"  
Alby shushed him with a flick of his wrist, "Enough. Go find him."

Minho had excused himself from Ben that night after dinner by saying he needed to use the bathroom. Now he stood just outside of the tree line, so he was out of sight to those in the common area of the glade. He couldn't stand Newt's gaze shifting away from him every time he tried to catch it. He hated watching him avoid him. He knew things were weird. It wasn't his fault though. Newt had kissed him. It wasn't fair for Newt to be acting all weird. Maybe these thoughts were selfish and maybe they were wrong but Minho mulled them over and over in his mind. He had been the one to ignore Newt the first day after but he never thought Newt would return it. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't fair. Newt was supposed to fix things to keep people together, to keep them together. That's what Newt did. He always did that. Why wasn't he doing that now? Minho's thoughts were broken by the sound of twigs snapping beneath heavy boots. He swiveled around to see Gally standing three feet away from him. He was not in the right mindset to handle Gally right now. He really did not want to deal with anything at this moment.  
"Gally I really can't-" Minho started to say but Gally interrupted him.  
He asked, "Did you like it?"  
Minho stared vacantly at him not understanding the question, "What?"  
"Did you like kissing him?"  
Minho was guarded when he said, "I don't have to shucking tell you anything. Why do you care?"  
"I was wondering if," He paused and shifted his feet, "If you wanted to do it again?"  
"Fuck off Gally!" Minho was angry now, his hands balling into fists instinctively preparing for a fight.  
Gally was taken aback. "Minho I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Then how did you mean it?" He shouted back.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to try it again!" He went quiet all of a sudden before saying, "With me."  
Minho froze. His heart was racing. He couldn't tell if Gally was telling the truth or if he was pulling some sick joke. Either way Minho was at a complete loss for words. He just looked at Gally with his mouth hanging open in shock. Gally must have interpreted this look wrong because he closed the gap between the two of them and leaned in towards Minho with his lips parted.  
"No, no, no!" Minho stuttered as he pushed Gally away. Minho shook his head, as he backed away, "I never want to kiss a dude again I could _never_ love a man."  
"Minho wait-"  
"I gotta go." He looked at Gally one last time; at the hurt and confusion written all over his face that mimicked his own before turning and running away.  
He stumbled and fell multiple times on his wild run away from Gally. When he finally pushed open the door to the runner's hut his hands were dirty and his breaths ragged.

"I thought I'd find you here."  
Minho turned to see Newt leaning against the wall.

* * *

 **AN:** I'd like to thank Amanda for fixing my spelling of Klunk. It's been changed. (Ps. Sorry about any spelling or grammar issues I try my best and this story only goes through one editor.) Once again thank you for any reviews or reads you give! They're greatly appreciated :)


	7. Unnerving Nick

"Newt." Minho let his name slip through his pursed lips upon seeing him.  
"Minho." Newt approached him quickly before stopping suddenly a few feet from him.  
Neither boy could bare the distance nor the silence so at once both of them said, in tones of great importance, "I'm sorry."  
It was an odd expression that danced across Minho's face at this moment. It was an odd expression followed by a slight smile and an even slighter blush. Then they both began to talk at once until Newt paused and said,  
"You go first."  
"No." Minho shook his head, "You go first."  
"You sure?"  
Minho nodded more furiously.  
"Okay." Newt swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing, before he went on tentatively, "I'm sorry I kissed you. I never should have and I'm really sorry. I just want to be friends again Minho, I'm so sorry."  
Minho blinked twice in the silence left in the aftermath of the statement. Newt felt the other boy's gaze rest upon his lips and he shuddered slightly. Minho gazed at him now, eerily quiet, with a profound expression revealing that his mind was working in overdrive.  
Breaking that silence Newt continued his ramble, "And I'm sorry I called you weak. That wasn't fair of me to do and I never should've gotten mad at you. I never should've yelled or-"  
"Stop."  
Newt was caught off guard, "Minho I-"  
"Stop apologizing." Minho's face scrunched into a look of thoughtfulness unlike his usual disposition, "I'm not mad at you."  
"But you told me you didn't want to see me anymore."  
"It was a mistake. You were right. I was just," He looked down at the ground, "Scared."  
Newt stepped forward closing the distance between the two of them when Minho's eyes met his with a new and foreign interest.  
"It's okay to be scared." Newt gazed so deeply into Minho's eyes that he wanted to turn away but was bound by some unknown force to gaze back into them, "I just need to know what you want."  
Minho opened his mouth to say something but he promptly closed it once more. Newt looked at him expectantly with his heart threatening to pound its way out of his chest. Minho spoke in a slow drawling whisper, "I'm no good with words."  
"Then show me." Newt spoke back, his voice of an equal volume. Minho's breaths were hot and heavy as they left his parted lips. He looked at Newt; his big eyes round and ever comforting and his teeth peeking through his lips all the way down to his sharp cut collar bones that jutted out of his skin just above the neckline of his shirt. Minho looked back up at Newt's face. He bit his lip while his internal thoughts fought each other over what decision to make. They fought for only seconds before Minho found himself kissing Newt. Newt let out a short gasp that was quickly stifled by Minho's lips against his own. Minho felt the other boy's lips twist into a smile against his own as his long arms reached up around his shoulders pulling him closer.  
"I suppose you've made your choice." Newt pulled away to say.  
Minho looked at him with a new sparkle in his eyes, "I hope you can make my choice worth my time."  
Minho had hardly finished his sentence when Newt began to kiss him once more. This time the kisses were harder, deeper, more desperate as he pressed his body closer to Minho's until there was no room between them. Minho was shocked but he was no longer scared, or at least in this moment he'd forgotten to be. He grappled with his grip on Newt before he pushed back on him. Newt stumbled backwards but Minho caught him swiftly in his arms.  
"I'm sorry." Minho laughed a little.  
"No more bloody apologies please." Newt smirked back at him.  
"Fair enough." Minho turned Newt back towards the wall and kissed him again. With the wall at his back and Minho's body pressed against his front Newt was locked in place, with not a single complaint. Newt found his smile bumping teeth with Minho's and their noses struggling to find their own space. Minho brought his hands up over Newt's shoulders and over the back of his neck until he was running his fingers through his hair. He gripped it tightly as he shoved Newt roughly against the wall; maybe he was getting a little too ahead of himself, but he just wanted more and more of him each second he existed here with him, because he heard Newt let out a little grunt of pain and he pulled back worried that he'd hurt him.  
"Are you okay?" Minho traced Newt's arms gently with the pads of his fingertips.  
Newt let out a shaky breath along with the words, "Shit, Minho."

Newt had wiped the dirt Minho's hands had left on his face the best he could but it just left his shirt dirty and his face with a more even distribution of dirt. They were now walking back through the dead heads with an easy silence filling the space around them. Their hands would brush lightly against each other's every stride as each boy tried to sneak a glance at the other without getting caught. If they ever caught each other's eyes they'd both turn away hastily with a blush protruding up through their faces. They snuck quietly into the sleeping quarters past the other sleeping gladers. Newt settled into his hammock for the first time in much too long. It was comforting but not as spacious and warm as the bed he'd gotten used to in the health hut. He looked over at Minho who was across from him and saw him looking back at him. He smiled gently and Newt closed his eyes. Things were certainly looking up.  
Minho got up much earlier than Newt and met Ben by the Maze.  
"Tired?" Ben asked as he watched Minho try to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Yeah, you could say so." Minho replied.  
"Stay up late?"  
"You could say so."  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
"Sure." Minho smiled a little to himself. Ben did not seem to notice this smile, as he was preoccupied with the maze opening.  
He turned to Minho with a sly grin, "Better not be too tired to run. I expect you to keep up!"  
"Oh you expect me to keep up?" Minho mocked, "I won't be doing any keeping up, you will!" He then shoved Ben's shoulders back before he sped off. Ben followed with a whoop that was caught in a rush of air as he covered the distance between them.

Newt awoke to a nearly empty sleeping quarters. He rolled over to see that Minho's body was gone from the hammock across from his. He rolled back onto his back and stared up at the roof, it's thatched ceiling forever bent beneath it's own weight, and let out a long sigh. He closed his eyes and let a smile make its way across his lips as he remembered the events of the day before. He could hardly believe it was real. He was almost worried it was just some magnificent dream his mind had created. Almost. But his shirt was still covered in dirt so he smiled. It had been real.

Newt was checking up on rations in the Bloodhouse when Ben walked by the door; hair wet, still dripping from his shower, and smiling. Newt waved at him and he turned towards him.  
"Minho's extra cheery today." Ben told him with an open smile, "Kind of creepy actually." Then he walked off. Winston turned to Newt with a quizzical expression. Newt just shrugged back.  
"Don't slaughter anything else until the new shipment arrives. You got a lot of stuff here, let's finish it first." Newt told him instead, completely ignoring the Minho comment.  
"I totally agree." Winston quickly defended himself, "Nick is really weird. He likes killing things. It's quite unnerving actually. Especially recently. Since yesterday he's been just killing things and not preparing anything. He just leaves them so I'm forced to prepare them. It's be wasteful if I didn't."  
"Well," Newt's eyebrows scrunched as he made a mental note of unnerving Nick, "Tell him to chill out. If he doesn't, talk to me."  
"Yeah." Winston nodded, "Yeah for sure. Thanks Newt."  
Newt still hadn't seen Minho yet as he was in the shower when Newt was on his way to see Alby. He had to check in daily. He found Alby just outside the kitchen. They decided they'd just talk here. Newt gave him the usual run down of rations, the general moral, any small issues, and of course the group workings of the gladers.  
"Oh!" He had almost forgotten about what Winston had told him, "Nick is unnerving."  
"Pardon?" Alby asked.  
"Winston says he's 'really weird'." Newt explained, "That he likes to kill things; hence the over abundance of meat rations. Told Winston to talk to me if it gets any worse after he tells him to stop."  
"Aright." Alby nodded taking in the new information, "And what about you, how're you doing?"  
"I'm fine. I can walk on my own again and it doesn't hurt so…" He trailed off.  
Alby gave him a quick eye roll, "Minho seemed exceptionally happy today."  
"I've heard that actually." Newt brushed it off, "Haven't seen the guy today so I couldn't verify it for you."  
"I verified it for myself." He looked at Newt as if he thought he'd say something but when he said nothing he spoke again, "I thought you might know why?"  
"I know why?"  
"Yes."  
"I haven't seen the guy all day, Alby."  
"Sometimes a person just wakes up happy. Maybe because of something that happened the night before." He prodded.  
"Alby, what are you asking me?" Newt crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly.  
"Did you talk to him?"  
"Yes."  
"How did it go?"  
"Good. Very good."  
"What did you say?"  
"Alby, I don't mean to be rude but I don't have the urge to gossip with you." He smiled sweetly, "At least not today."  
"Your job is to gossip with me." He pointed out with humor in his tone.  
"Ah." He wagged his finger, "But not about myself. I do believe that is no longer gossip actually, but a sharing of feelings, and I also believe I've done enough sharing of feelings in the last few days. In fact the sharing of anymore feelings may make me sick." Alby began to talk but Newt shushed him, "All you must know is that it went exceptionally well last night. If you inquire about my feelings at a later date you may be more successful."  
Newt then grinned widely at him. Alby smiled back. Newt could be a frustrating little shit sometimes but he always got away with it when it came to Alby.

Newt found Minho during their downtime before dinner. His hair was still damp and his smile still wide. Newt greeted him with a smile of equal strength but when he tried grasp his hand he pulled away.  
"Minho, what's wrong?" Newt asked, now keeping his hand to himself.  
"Not in front of people." Minho replied in a whisper.  
Newt stepped back away from him, "What?"  
"Other people can't know."  
Disgust filled Newt's eyes, "Why not?"  
"It's not you. I like you. A lot." Minho rushed to defend his words, "It's me. There are reasons I can't let other people know."  
"What bloody reasons?" Newt began to shout but Minho grabbed his arm and brought his face closer to his trying to quiet him down and prevent him from making a scene.  
"I can't tell you." He whispered.  
"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Newt violently pulled his arm away.  
"There are reasons. Things you can't know. Newt you have to trust me on this."  
"I have to trust you enough to kiss you." Newt looked hurt and it made Minho cringe at himself. "But you don't want anyone to know."  
"I can't let anyone know."  
"Right then." He sighed, "It's embarrassing being with the boy who can't walk."  
Minho's breath caught.  
"I get it. It's fine."  
"Newt that's not why-"  
"I don't want to hear it."  
"Newt please-"  
"If you want to kiss me some more come find me in the darkest patch of woods." Newt declared bitterly. Then he turned away from Minho, salty tears residing behind his eyes, and didn't look back as he went to join Winston for dinner.

Newt had done his rounds the next day quicker than ever as to keep him busy, to keep himself from thinking about Minho. It was more of a challenge than expected. It was always more of a challenge than it had to be with Minho, he found himself thinking bitterly as he plotted stats in his little hardbound journal with his small dull pencil that had been in last month's box. He'd tried to write everyday since then but he'd been off to a bad start as he'd forgotten to write for the last few days with all of the Minho commotion. He looked at the empty page and wrote:

 _Minho is difficult._

Then he closed the book and let out a sigh. He also had tried to draw but he'd found that to be even harder. He did not know how Jeff was so good at it. His drawings formed beautiful images but with Newt's it was hard to tell if he'd been trying to draw a tree or a human being. Jeff told him it would take lots of time and practice, as he was sure it did before he'd lost his memories yet he had no actual memories of being bad at drawing. Newt was sick of things needing practice and patience. Especially when the practice was no fun and the patience was agonizing. It was like dealing with his still healing leg nearer the beginning. He was starting to enjoy his alone time just as Winston came running up to him.  
"Newt, I need your help!" He said slightly out of breath.  
"What's wrong?" Newt asked.  
"It's Nick!"  
Newt followed Winston back to the Bloodhouse quickly to find Nick throwing a third lifeless chicken carcass on a pile of two others.  
"He just won't stop I swear I told him to stop!" Winston told Newt in a frenzy. "He just got angrier!"  
"Hey Nick." Newt stepped forward. Nick turned his head quickly as if it was on a swivel. He slowly picked up another chicken by its neck as Newt continued, "I need you to put the axe down now."  
"Why?" Nick growled back.  
"We do not need to kill all these animals, Nick. We have more than enough for until the box returns." Newt explained in a calm even voice, "Winston told you this and now I'm telling you this. So please put the axe and the chicken down before you get into trouble."  
"Who's going to get me into trouble? You?" Nick scoffed dropping the chicken that scrambled away. "What could you do?"  
"Nick I'm not looking for a fight."  
"You couldn't win in a fight. You're small. Weak." He spat at him. Newt flinched a little as Nick turned to face him. Nick was so angry but Newt could not let him know that it made him scary. Newt stood his ground and was about the say something more when Nick lunged at him. The axe flew over his head as Newt ducked around it and buried itself in the wall behind him. Winston instinctively jumped back. Newt scrambled away on all fours as Nick pulled the axe from the wall. Newt rolled out of its path as it came down towards the ground. Then he gabbed a long wooden rake to block the next blow.  
"Get Alby!" He shouted to Winston as he pushed back on the axe now attached to the handle of the rake. Winston looked petrified but he listened to Newt's instruction and ran out of the Bloodhouse. Newt kicked out at Nick trying to push his body off of his. His bad leg strained painfully under the pressure of the other boy on top of him but it held him off long enough for Newt to hit the butt of the axe back against Nick's jaw. Nick reeled back but when he looked back at Newt with his jaw bleeding he looked even angrier than before.

Winston came running across the glade shouting for help at the top of his lungs. Ben looked at Minho strangely before calling out to Winston.  
"Find Alby!" He shouted back, "Nick is going to kill Newt!"  
Ben and Minho both shot up to their feet.  
"Where?" Ben asked, ready to help.  
"Bloodhouse." Winston told them through heavy uneven breaths.  
By the time Ben turned to look at Minho for reassurance he was already gone. Ben followed Minho who was now sprinting his fastest towards the Bloodhouse.

Minho shot through the door of the Bloodhouse as Newt was pressed up against the wall with the splintered rake handle at Nick's chest and the axe at his own neck. Either boy could strike a fatal hit at this moment. Ben followed through the door as Minho launched himself at Nick without thinking. He did not need to think; Newt was in trouble there was nothing more he needed to know or think about. Nick, having not enough time to process Minho's entry, was not prepared and when Minho hit him he went toppling to the ground with the axe slipping from his grip. Newt's long legs shook for a mere second before he fell towards the ground as well. Ben ran to his aid.  
"Are you alright?" He gripped Newt's shoulders tightly.  
"I'm okay." Newt shook violently as he sucked in heavy breaths. Then noticing Nick's hand grasp the axe once more he pushed Ben away, "Help Minho!"  
Ben's head swiveled to see the axe strike Minho's shoulder. Minho let out a pain filled grunt as Ben shoved him out of the way of a second blow. The axe dug into the dirt beside his head instead. Minho leaped back to his feet as blood spilled rapidly from his shoulder. Ben had kicked Nick in the chest putting distance between him in the axe then. Alby burst through the door then followed by Winston, Gally, Clint, Jeff, and Frypan. Gally immediately went after Nick. Eventually he was contained with his arms tied behind his back. Alby instructed Ben and Gally to lock him away until further decisions could be made. They left dragging the angry Nick by his shoulders. Clint got Frypan to help him tend to Minho in the health hut. They left too. This meant only Alby, Newt and Winston were left in the Bloodhouse.  
"Newt, are you alright?" Winston rushed to his side.  
Newt was breathing hard, unsuccessfully trying to catch his breath. He swallowed hard and answered, "I think so."  
"Are you hurt?" Alby bent down to take a closer look at him. Newt shook his head no. "What happened?"  
"Nick just went berserk." Winston tried to explain, "I told him he had to stop killing shit but he wouldn't. He just kept slicing their necks and throwing them away so I went and got Newt. Then Newt told him to stop too and Nick just fucking went at it. I didn't know what to do. Newt said to get you and I told Ben and Minho to help when I was trying to find you. Holy shit I was terrified! I don't know what happened to Nick. I don't know what's wrong with him Alby."  
"It's alright." Alby told him a soothing voice. "Everything is alright."  
"Newt, I'm sorry." Winston turned to Newt who was still sitting on the floor against the wall, "Are you alright? I didn't mean for this. Oh fucking shuck! I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do I-"  
"It's okay." Newt smiled lightly, "It's not your fault Winston. I'm okay. I want to check on Minho." Newt tried to pull himself to his feet but he was still shaking.  
"No, not now." Alby sat next to him, "Just wait. He's fine he's with Clint and Jeff."  
"You're right. I'm just bloody worried you know? Nick got him pretty bad."  
"Winston's story is correct?"  
"Yes."  
"And Minho and Ben? When did they show up?"  
"Shortly after Winston left. He was ready to kill me and I was ready to kill him when Minho showed up." Newt recounted the events, "Didn't even think for a second before taking Nick down. Ben came to help me but I told him to help Minho. That's when Nick got him real good. The axe hit his shoulder shucking hard."  
"Okay. Calm down. It's all good." Alby tried to stay calm; "We'll deal with Nick tomorrow. He's in holding for the night. Winston I want you to go to sleep. I'll take you to the sleeping quarters."  
Winston nodded, "Okay."  
Alby got up but before he left he turned to Newt, "Go see Minho."

Newt pushed open the door to the health hut. The room was filled with the familiar glow of firelight and smelt of burning wood. It was very pleasant to Newt and despite his still shaking hands he felt comforted. His eyes lay to rest on Minho. He was the only one left in the health hut. The others had gone to sleep so he sat upright in the bed, his legs over the side, alone. Newt's breath began to catch as he looked at Minho, shirtless with a white bandage wrapped tightly around his shoulder.  
"Hey." Minho looked at him bashfully.  
"Hi." Newt smiled a tight-lipped smile, "Thank you for, you know, saving my life."  
"It's no biggie." Minho pat the empty space on the bed beside him. Newt drifted towards it eagerly and sat heavily beside him. "I'd do it many more times."  
Newt did not know what to say. Instead he wrapped himself around Minho and hugged him tightly.  
"Ouch." Minho yelped, "Damn Newt watch the shoulder."  
"Sorry." He let go.  
"I didn't say stop." Minho put his arm around Newt's shoulders and pulled him into his chest, "Just be careful."  
"Thank you." Newt murmured gently as a tear rolled out of his eyes.  
Minho took up one of his shaking hands and held it still within his own, "It's the least I could do."  
Newt looked up into his eyes then down at his shoulder. The bandage was soaked through red now. He stood up quickly, wiping the few tears from his face, which threw a surprised expression onto Minho face.  
"What're you doing?" Minho asked.  
"I should switch the bandages." He moved precisely towards where the extra bandage and the bottle of medical alcohol Clint had left out. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing. I spent so much time in here with Clint that he taught me all this medical stuff. I got sort of bored you know?"  
"I know." Minho cracked a smile. Newt smiled hesitantly back. Then he brought the bandage and the alcohol back to the bed. With his still slightly shaky hands he carefully unwrapped the bandage from his shoulder. Minho watched his hands carefully. When the bandage was removed it was put away for washing the next day. The wound now stuck out in all its glory. The long, dark cut made its way across Minho's left shoulder starting right under his neck and sloping to the end of his shoulder blade. With a towel, which Newt had soaked in the medical alcohol, he dabbed at the wound slowly. Minho winced and Newt rushed to apologize. Minho told him it wasn't too bad. Newt finished up with the alcohol and gathered the new bandage. He rewrapped the wound in sure strokes. At first Minho watched his hands carefully once again but he soon found himself watching Newt's face; his lower lip bit and eyebrows furrowed in concentration while his blonde bangs kept needing to be shaken from his eyes.  
"There." Newt clasped the bandage together, "All done."  
"Good job." Minho looked at the bandage for the first time since looking at Newt's face.  
"It's not really that hard." Newt said as he blinked his eyes twice and turned to look at Minho's face, just at his jaw as to not make eye contact.  
A silence stretched between them before Minho broke it with the words, "Newt, I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"You do not embarrass me. That is not why. This is hard for me but I need to tell you the reasons. It's not fair for you."  
"Minho I don't care-"  
"You do care." He stopped Newt's lie, "So I'll tell you."  
Newt nodded as his heart sped up in his chest.  
"It's Gally."  
"Gally, the bloody shank!"  
"No Newt, it's what I did to Gally."  
Newt's attention shifted, "What you did?"  
"Gally wanted to-" Minho stopped. He was having trouble saying what he needed to.  
"Gally wanted to what?" Newt pushed on.  
"You know the truth or dare thing?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well Gally wanted to do that."  
"I don't understand?"  
"Gally wanted to do that with me."  
"Gally wanted to kiss you!" Newt moved back unintentionally. Minho tried not to notice.  
"Yes." Minho looked down, "I told him I hated it. That I would never-" He stopped and swallowed hard, "That I would never love a man."  
The words cut through Newt, "Do you really believe that?"  
"No." Minho said simply.  
"So you can't let others know because of Gally. You're saving Gally hurt. That's unusually kind of you."  
"I don't care about Gally." Newt gave him a look that made him rethink his words, "I mean I don't _really_ care about Gally. I guess I do care about him a little bit. The truth is that I'm scared mostly." He paused, "Yeah. Really shucking scared."  
"That's okay." Newt smiled at him slightly to reassure him, "As long as you promise me one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"You have to promise that it won't be a secret forever. You can be scared now but not forever. Promise you will let everyone know eventually."  
"I will." Minho whispered as he leaned in towards Newt.  
Newt leaned towards him as well so that there was less than a centimeter between their mouths, "You have to promise."  
"I promise I won't be scared forever. They will know." The breaths between Minho's words were caught by Newt's upper lip as a gentle caress of air. Newt smiled at him then he cupped his strong square jaw between his long thin hands and bridged the space between their lips. This kiss was very unlike the kisses shared in the runners hut just nights before. This kiss was slow, long and lingered in the perfect silence of the health hut. Newt pulled away slowly. Minho stared back at him with all the sharp angles of his face highlighted by the fire light.  
"You're pretty good at facing your fears." A sly grin pulled Newt's lips apart.


	8. Glade Decisions

As night fell so did Minho's guard. Newt was pleased to curl up against his chest when he began to feel sleepy. Minho wrapped his arm around the other boy's shoulders and fell asleep. Newt dared not move for he did not want to wake him. He did not feel any desire to move anyhow. He felt calm now, like the butterflies had all landed in his stomach. He knew Minho needed time. He was scared and that meant he cared. It'd be a secret for now. But not forever, and that's what mattered. He remembered Alby telling him to be patient. He was willing to be patient some more. He'd be the most shucking patient person in the entire world if it would mean he'd get more nights like this falling asleep against Minho's heartbeat.

The two boys were torn from their slumber by the door to the health hut slamming shut. Newt jumped up to see Alby walk through the door. Newt quickly threw his legs out from under the blankets and hopped onto his feet beside the bed. Minho sat up with his eyes wide and his face red.  
"Alby!" Newt stuttered, "G'mornin'."  
"I've got to stop walking in on you two like this." Alby sighed in frustration despite the smile creeping onto his face.  
"No Alby-" Newt struggled to come up with an excuse to why Alby would have seen what he saw.  
"Shut up shank." Alby shook his head; "You can't hide this from me. I've seen it from day one."  
Newt glanced nervously at Minho with the words he needed to say caught near the back of his throat.  
"You can't let others know." Minho spoke up carefully.  
Alby shot a side glance at Newt, "Is this true?"  
Newt nodded then looked at Minho, still wearing a worried expression.  
"Can I ask why so?"  
Neither boy spoke up.  
"So be it." Alby glanced at each of them once more, "My lips are sealed."  
"Thank you Alby." Newt replied.  
"Get ready and come to the Homestead quickly. We need to make a decision over Nick and I need you two there." With that Alby left. It wasn't until the door fell shut again when Newt let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.  
"Shuck." Minho pulled himself out of bed.  
"Alby won't tell." Newt rushed to reassure him.  
"I know he won't." He grabbed his shirt, which was ripped down the back, "If it's that obvious I'm concerned everyone knows."  
"No. They don't know. Alby is just more-" He shrugged, "Perceptive."  
"It is his job to know every glader." Minho pulled on his shirt, "It's yours too."  
"It is." Newt smiled as Minho approached him, "Can I kiss you once more before we go pretend we don't enjoy it?"  
"Of course." Minho smiled. Newt bent at the waist to let his lips meet with Minho's for a short period of time before pulling away to gaze down at him.  
"Let's go. We don't want them waiting up for us."

Newt and Minho pushed through the doors to find the homestead in chaos. Gladers were yelling at one another while others sat alone on the verge of tears. Minho pulled a nervous looking Chuck from the crowd by his arm. Chuck twisted around with his fists up until he saw it was Minho and Newt and put them down.  
"Were you going to hit me?" Minho asked, a mixture of confusion and disbelief on his face.  
"No!" Chuck rushed to say as he put his hands behind his back.  
"What the fuck is going on here?"  
Chuck talked loudly to be heard over the mass of gladers, "They don't know what to do about Nick! Some people want to kill him!"  
"Kill him?" Minho was taken aback.  
"Where's Alby?" Newt shouted back at Chuck.  
"He left with Gally to go check on Nick!" Chuck replied, "Should be back any minute!"  
As the words left Chuck's mouth the door swung open to reveal Gally and Alby. Upon seeing the mess of gladers shouting at each other Alby's face turned to one of an angry expression.  
"Listen up!" He said. No one did. "I SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Every glader in the homestead froze and looked at Alby in shock before they all slunk down into a seat. Gally sat down across the room from Minho. Newt got up and made his way to Alby. They exchanged a few words quietly before Alby turned back to the rest of the gladers and explained, "As most of you have seen for yourself; Nick's temperament has not changed since last night's events."  
"It seems to have gotten worse." Gally piped up to say.  
"Don't speak out of turn Gally." Alby shot back at him. "Nick broke one of our cardinal rules: Do not harm another Glader." There was a slight stir in the crowd now. "Reports say he attempted to kill Newt." Newt then felt the eyes of every single glader fall on him. He shivered a little under their stare. "Is this true, Newt?"  
Newt swallowed hard in preparation to say, "Yes."  
Shouts shot up from the crowd; some agreeing while others accused Newt of lying.  
"Minho, is it true?" Alby asked focusing his attention on Minho.  
Minho glanced at Newt then back at Alby to say, "Yes. It is true."  
"Of course Minho would agree with Newt!" Gally jumped to his feet, "This is bullshit! They could both be lying!"  
Minho stood up as well and Chuck tried to pull him back down but he escaped his grasp, "What the fuck did you say shank?"  
"I said you're both lying. It's a conspiracy to kill him!"  
By this point Minho was half way across the room, "Why the fuck would I want to kill another glader!"  
Gally met him here at halfway, "You're a violent fucker! I don't know what goes on in your shucked head!"  
"Gally I swear I'm-" Ben jumped in between the two on them and grabbed Minho, pushing him back away from Gally.  
"What are you going to do? Hurt me? You're pretty good at hurting other gladers, aren't you Minho?"  
Minho pushed against Ben. "It isn't worth it Minho. He isn't worth it." Ben hissed at him.  
"Maybe it should be you up on blast. What about Minho? He's hurt gladers many a times!"  
"You asking for another broken nose fucker?" Minho snarled.  
"And threats! Here he is making threats! Maybe we should figure out what to do with Minho?"  
"Alby stop this." Newt begged as he watched the other boys go at it. "Please."  
"I guess I should." Alby replied with frustration then he turned to the other two boys and shouted, "Unless you want to join Nick I suggest you both sit back down and remain that way for the rest of this meeting!"  
Gally held his head high and as he turned around he said, out of earshot of Alby, "Be careful, shank."  
Minho said nothing as Ben guided him back to his seat. Newt looked at him, catching his eye for only a second before Minho turned away in embarrassment. Alby gave Newt an unpleased side-glance before turning back to the other gladers. Newt felt hot anger flush through his body. Who did Gally think he was? He knew how to make Minho mad. He was doing it on purpose to make him look bad.  
"I will not have my gladers acting like savages." Alby announced, "If I see anything like that again I will be banning said person from making any more group discussions."  
Gally shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
"Now, Winston."  
Winston's head shot up from the crowd.  
"You were there from the beginning, correct?"  
"Correct." Winston nodded.  
"Was Nick's attack unprovoked?"  
"Yes. Newt did not intend to fight. He was helping me! Nick was violent before Newt arrived!"  
"It's okay Winston. I believe you." Alby smiled back. "Do you believe Nick had intention of killing Newt?"  
"Yes. It wasn't just a fight with fists. Nick had an axe."  
Murmurs flowed through the crowd but Alby pressed on anyway, "And Ben, you witnessed the incident first hand as well, correct?"  
"Yes I did." Ben explained, "We ran in after Winston told us what had happened."  
"And what did you see?"  
"Newt was there and so was Nick. Nick had the axe to his throat, a position that would kill Newt if followed through on. He would've followed through too if it wasn't for Minho's quick thinking."  
Newt felt his stomach flip as he remembered the events from before. He gripped tightly to one of the wall supports to steady himself as he listened to Ben continue:  
"He jumped onto Nick knocking him away. Even after he was knocked away from Newt, he grabbed for the axe and swung it at Minho. He hit him. Cut him real good. He attempted to kill two gladers and successfully injured one of them."  
"What do you suppose we do about it?"  
"He needs to be executed."  
Shouts roared up in the homestead. Many gladers stood up to fight the matter.  
"If you try to kill someone you should be executed!" Ben yelled back, rallying support for himself, "Gally said he has gotten worse. He's unsafe! He's a threat to all of us! Who knows who he will try to kill next! If we don't execute him then that blood will be on our hands!"  
The shouts and screams barreled into Newt's head. He couldn't stand it. This was his entire fault. It was him who Nick had tried to kill.  
"Enough!" Alby silenced the room. "Any objections?"  
A few hands shot up.  
"Winston." Alby chose his hand, knowing Nick had been his good friend.  
"We can't kill him." Winston said, "If we kill him then we're just as bad, if not worse, than him."  
More jeers erupted from the crowd.  
"We banish him." Newt said. He couldn't be heard over the crowd but Minho had heard him. He looked at him and silently told him to press on with the thought. "We banish him!" Newt said louder breaking through the crowd. The homestead quieted down a little at Newt's words.  
"What was that?" Alby asked.  
Newt looked into the crowd and proposed, "We banish him. He's unsafe here but we cannot let ourselves kill him. We banish him; tonight as the doors to the maze close."  
The room stood in shocked silence.  
"All in favour?" Alby asked.  
Hands went up slowly at first but soon enough his proposal caught traction and the vast majority had lifted their hands in favour.  
"Then it is settled." Alby announced, "Nick will be banished tonight at sundown."

Newt felt the stares upon his back as he and Minho left the homestead.  
"You know we're sending him to his death." Minho said as they walked back, with Alby a few steps ahead of them, to the health hut.  
"No one survives a night in the maze." Newt replied numbly.  
Minho turned his head to look at him but Newt continued to stare straight ahead.

Once the three of them arrived in the health hut Alby shut the door and locked it too. Newt's eyebrows scrunched together and Minho stood up straighter due to it.  
"Alby?" Newt prompted, as he knew that this meeting was top secret and be of great importance. Alby wouldn't have locked the door otherwise.  
"Upon seeing Nick some-" Alby chose his next words carefully, "Some strange questions have arisen in my mind."  
Minho leaned in towards Alby, "Is it what I think it is?"  
"If you think its bulging veins and crazy eyes-"  
"Extreme aggression?"  
Alby nodded solemnly.  
"Like Oscar and Vinnie." Minho gulped back his nervousness.  
"Oscar and Vinnie?" Newt, who was wildly lost in this conversation, "Who are they?"  
Alby and Minho gave each other a look but did not say anything.  
"Who the shuck are they?" Newt began to shout.  
"Shut up." Minho growled back at him.  
Newt stood still and closed his mouth.  
"Oscar and Vinnie were part of the original five with Minho and I." Alby explained, "It was dark times Newt."  
Minho's eyes shone with a distant remembrance Newt had never seen in him before. "What happened to them?" Newt implored.  
"Sit down, make yourself comfortable, it's a long story."  
Minho let out a long breath of air that floated through the stillness of the homestead. He let his elbows rest on his knees as he prepared to venture back into his memories of Oscar and Vinnie.  
"Newt are you ready to meet Oscar and Vinnie?"  
Newt nodded.  
"Here goes:"

* * *

 **AN:** I know this is a shorter chapter this week but don't worry they'll be up to their regular length again next week. Also, for all those who comment "update soon" in the reviews, I appreciate the desire to read more but I'll let you know here that I update (or try my best to) every Sunday. I made a playlist for this fanfic (of songs I like to listen to while writing it) that can be found here if you'd like to listen to it: /slightly-strange/for-as-long-as-i-can-remember-minewt

Thank you so much for the reads and reviews. I appreciate it all so much. Feel free to leave scenes or suggestions that you'd like to see. Thank you again.


	9. Oscar And Vinnie

_The five gladers sat in a circle on the ground as the sun went down. The fire blazed lighting the darkness with an orange glow. Alby passed out the rations, which consisted of a slab of meat on a roasting iron, to each of the four other boys. Each boy seemed to show their personality in how they cooked that slab of meat. Alby casually spun his near the top of the flame; Kevin carefully kept his the perfect distance from the coals; Minho singed the top and then the bottom twice each before eating it; Vinnie lay his in the coals beneath the first flame; Oscar plunged his into the flame and caught it on fire, then he pulled his slab from the fire and watched the flames lick it up before blowing it out and tearing crudely into it.  
_ _"Listen to em." Oscar paused and held up his finger. The others stopped their chewing and chatter to listen to the groaning and grinding behind the maze walls.  
_ _"They sound more depressing than usual." Minho noted.  
_ _"Grievers." Vinnie said; his voice laced with an Irish accent, "Sound like deadly feckers."  
_ _"Grievers." Alby chuckled, "I quite like that."  
_ _"Classy name." Oscar smiled, "Wonder if the shit heads that put us here like that name?"  
_ _"Bet they would." Minho said through exaggerated chewing motions.  
_ _"Do ya ever wonder what they look like?" Oscar asked.  
_ _The others shook their heads no._

 _The next morning Vinnie couldn't find Oscar. He was used to it as Oscar was always running off to various places without telling a soul. Vinnie was sure his mother, who ever that may be, probably got angry with his quite often if he had this same tendency as a child. Vinnie saw Alby alone with his notepad near the fire pit and Kevin asleep in the grass a few meters down from him. That left Minho and Oscar unaccounted for. He found them in the second place he looked: the water trough. He walked over to the dock where Minho and Oscar sat with their legs over the edge. Minho was scrawnier then; his stomach not yet lean and his arms more bone than muscle; Oscar was quite the opposite; he was thick and sturdy with muscle carved over every bone. He watched as Minho laughed, his eyes squinted and his whole body shaking through the movement. Oscar grinned back with his eyes sparkling. His wet hair hung in a dark curtain to his shoulders that caught the sun as a brilliant tan.  
_ _"Hey." Vinnie came up behind him, his red hair tucked into a bandana shaped piece of fabric.  
_ _"Hey!" Minho smiled at him.  
_ _"What've you got?" Vinnie asked while looking down at Oscar's hands that were enclosed around something. He opened his hands to reveal a frog sitting in them.  
_ _"Ain't she pretty?" He ran a finger down the frog's back causing it to croak.  
_ _"Whatever you think." Vinnie rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Oscar.  
_ _"I think she's nice." Minho added as he too gently stroked the frog.  
_ _"See." Oscar laughed as he proved the point to Vinnie.  
_ _"You two are weird."  
_ _"Don't let him phase you." Oscar smirked as he talked to Minho, "Some people don't appreciate the beauty which is nature. These people are shanks."  
_ _"Hey!" Vinnie hit him in the shoulder.  
_ _Oscar just laughed, "You want to hold her, Minho?"  
_ _"Yeah!" Minho beamed. Oscar grinned and handed the frog to Minho. It croaked in protest but soon settled into Minho's palm. Minho looked at it with an expression of wonder. Oscar looked at Vinnie and smiled cheekily.  
_

 _Once Oscar's hair had dried he had put it up in a bun on the top of his head. Stray curls the same colour of his dark brows framed his face.  
_ _"Why do you take Minho to the water trough everyday?" Vinnie asked as he and Oscar walked back from their daily chores. Today they cut wood and were now carrying it back for tonight's fire.  
_ _"He got that mark burned into him. It looked pretty bad originally; all red and scabby, but ever since I've taken him in the water everyday it's been looking better. Gotta make sure he stays safe. I feel bad for him. It was my idea, ya know?"  
_ _"Yeah. I get that." He shrugged, "It was a shucking dumb idea."  
_ _Oscar rolled his big brown eyes, "I'm aware of the stupidity involved."  
_ _"Poor Minho. Don't think he'll ever drink again."  
_ _Oscar laughed, "Wouldn't be surprised!"  
_ _"He looks up to you." Vinnie's expression changed slightly.  
_ _"I like the little guy and of course I know he looks up to me." Oscar smirked, "Why wouldn't he. I'm pretty amazing."  
_ _"Amazingly shuck faced." Vinnie muttered.  
_ _"What'd you say?"  
_ _"I said you're amazing shuck faced!" He grinned devilishly.  
_ _"Oh." Oscar challenged, "You wanna fight?"  
_ _"Come at me shank!"  
_ _"Let's go! Right now!" Oscar threw the wood he was carrying to the side. Vinnie placed his on the ground in a neat pile and stepped over it closer to his closest companion who was now hopping around with his fists up. A smiled broke out across his face before he leaped at Vinnie grabbing onto his waist and swinging his body under his own as they toppled to the ground. Vinnie landed hard and his breath was knocked from his lungs. Oscar pressed his arms against Vinnie's chest keeping him on the ground beneath his own body.  
_ _"Come on! You can do better than that!" Oscar laughed at Vinnie who squirmed beneath him. Vinnie prepared his muscles flexing them before pushing up against Oscar and rolling him over so that he was on top. He sat on top of his pelvis with a sly smile. Oscar found himself laughing as he turned him around again. Their fight left them both rolling on the ground until their stomachs hurt from laughing.  
_ _"Good job." Oscar sighed as he lay next to Vinnie. Both their clothes were covered in dirt and Oscar's shirt had ridden up past his bellybutton.  
_ _"Next time I won't let you win." Vinnie told him.  
_ _"Bull-klunk!" Oscar turned his head to look at him, "I won fair and square!"_

 _As the days went on Oscar became more and more interested in the Grievers, as they were now commonly referred to as. His enthusiasm peaked one night after dinner when he ran over to Vinnie and almost knocked him over as the words spilled in a hurried shout from his mouth:  
_ _"I have the most splendid idea! We'll go into the maze at night! Then we'll see the Grievers for ourselves! Then we'll find out why we're here!"  
_ _Vinnie turned to look at him with a confused face, "Whoa slow down."  
_ _"We'll figure it out for ourselves! Maybe even meet those who put us in here! The Grievers are the way out! I know it! We just gotta go in the maze at night!"  
_ _"No."  
_ _Oscar's expression of excitement slowly melted from his face.  
_ _"No. Why would we do that? It will close up on us."  
_ _"Vinnie, the grievers hold the truth!"  
_ _"How do you know?"  
_ _"It makes sense. If they put us here then they also put the grievers here!"  
_ _Vinnie sighed, his hesitance showing in every word, "I don't know, Ossi."  
_ _"Vinnie please." He pleaded.  
_ _"Sleep on it. If you still think it's a good idea tomorrow come find me."_

 _Oscar still thought it was a good idea that next day. Vinnie couldn't help himself and he caved. The two of them brought the idea up at dinner that night. The others seemed extremely hesitant but they pressed on.  
_ _"Think about it! It all makes sense!" Vinnie exclaimed, now completely on board with the idea.  
_ _"This could hold the answers!" Oscar said eagerly.  
_ _"It's dangerous." Kevin pointed out, "Very dangerous."  
_ _"What's life without a little danger?"  
_ _"Oscar I just don't think we should risk it."  
_ _"It's worth the risk! Truth is always worth the risk."  
_ _A silence stretched out around them.  
_ _Alby broke it, "There's no stopping you is there Oscar?"  
_ _Oscar looked him deeply in the eye, "No."  
_ _Alby shrugged his shoulders and the others all looked at him with varying expressions. Minho's was most noticeable with its wide eyes and sheer admiration for Oscar.  
_ _"Fine." Alby let out the word slowly. Kevin gasped and Oscar grinned.  
_ _"Thank you Alby!"_

 _Preparations were made for two days later. Oscar and Vinnie spent their last night in the glade before the dreaded night in the maze lying beneath the stars. They shone brightly through the dark sky to where the two boys lay.  
_ _"And this one looks like you." Oscar pointed at a string of stars that slightly resembled a stick figure.  
_ _Vinnie laughed aloud at him, "How the 'ell does that look like me?"  
_ _"It's tall and skinny. And it has freakishly long arms."  
_ _"My arms are not freakishly long!" He protested turning to smack his friend across the chest.  
_ _Oscar grabbed his wrist and held it tightly in place, "Only a human being with freakishly long arms could reach me from this distance!"  
_ _"We're not even that far apart!" Vinnie pulled his hand away to throw it into the air above his head. It was true: the two lay close enough for their arms to brush when lying by their sides. This wouldn't stop Oscar from hassling him though. It was his favourite thing to do after all.  
_ _"Your arms are still freakish in length."  
_ _"Ugh. You're such a klunk head!"  
_ _"I can prove it!" Oscar rolled over onto his stomach so he was laying eye to upside down eye with Vinnie, "You hands go down to almost your knees!"  
_ _"They do not! "He protested with a laugh.  
_ _"You have long arms get over it." Oscar smiled gently at him, "Just a fact. Not an insult."  
_ _"Is that a backhanded compliment?"  
_ _"You know it is!"  
_ _"With all these backhanded compliments it's hard to know if you really like me." Vinnie joked.  
_ _"Of course I like you." Oscar's voice went suddenly serious, "I like you a hell of a lot."  
_ _"Ossi I know." He smiled.  
_ _"No. It's important that you know how much you mean to me. You're more important than you could ever know. And there is no one I would want out there with me tomorrow but you."  
_ _"I wouldn't want anyone else either. I don't know what it is but even when I first joined the glade I felt a connection to you. Like I knew you before all this crazy shit went down."  
_ _"I was hoping you felt that way." He sighed as an invisible weight was lifted from his shoulders. Silence stretched out between them. Vinnie yawned and Oscar asked, "Are you scared?"  
_ _"A little." Vinnie admitted, "Are you?"  
_ _"Yeah."  
_ _"I didn't think you got scared. I thought you just charged headfirst into danger with a smile on your face and not a single hesitant step."  
_ _Oscar chuckled deeply, "I wish."  
_ _"Truth is worth the risk."  
_ _"Hell yeah. And I need to know the fucking truth about this place!"_

 _The next night they were prepared to leave. Alby had packed them each a bag with some food and enough water to survive the night comfortably. Oscar and Vinnie both wore sweaters to face the cold night air and spears in hand for the grievers. Alby, Kevin and Minho said their goodbyes and good lucks with faces as stone faced as possible. Anxious tension cracked through the air as Vinnie and Oscar lost sight of their fellow gladers behind the walls of the maze. On the other side of the walls no one slept that night._

 _Minho was the first one waiting when the maze doors opened. They opened to reveal nothing at first but upon closer inspection he saw the shapes of two bodies on the ground maybe fifty meters from the opening. He shouted for Alby and Kevin who ran across the glade to meet him in the maze beside the two bodies. It was Oscar and Vinnie who lay there in a heap with broken spears coated in a fine layer of blood thrown aside beside them. Alby scooped up Vinnie and Kevin and Alby picked up Oscar. They were both still, motionless until Oscar's eyes shot open and he buckled forward throwing himself from Minho and Kevin's grip. He fell to the ground screaming at the top of his lungs. When Kevin tried to help him up he lashed at him throwing Kevin out of the way and onto his back. Minho backed away slowly as Oscar's blood red eyes shone at him. Alby ran over and pushed the smaller Minho behind him as he hit Oscar as hard as he could in the head with a shovel. While he was unconscious they tied him to a tree on the outskirts of the dead heads, as it would later get its name._

 _It took two days of listening to Oscar scream and tear away at the tree that held him before Vinnie's screams joined him. He woke up in the middle of the night screaming as well but he was quieted down by Alby almost immediately after the screams started. Minho peered over Alby's shoulder to see that Vinnie seemed fine. His eyes were their regular green and his skin was not bulging or veiny. He looked normal: scared but normal. The first thing Vinnie wanted to do was see Oscar, who could still be heard screaming outside. Alby told him he couldn't see Oscar until he told them what happened. He told them what Grievers were like. He told them about their mechanical jaws and poisoned stingers. They'd been attacked and they couldn't hold it back. They were both stung. Alby told him what had happened to Oscar. Vinnie jumped up. He needed to see him. He needed to know if he'd seen what he had. He told Alby that there was a way out of the maze and that he'd seen them all out of the maze. He didn't tell Alby that he'd seen more than that. That was something only Oscar needed to know about. He needed to speak to him. Alby eventually let him._

 _Oscar was so far gone. It drained Vinnie. Why did this happen to Oscar but not him? No one had the slightest idea. He had no idea either. It wasn't fair. Oscar should be the one left normal. Vinnie sat just outside of the range of the rope that held Oscar to the tree for many days and many nights as he tried to talk to him. He tried to talk him out of whatever spell he had. He told him what he'd seen. He told him that he's seen him as a child. He had memories of himself exploring forests with Oscar when he looked about eight or nine. He begged Oscar to answer his questions. He needed to know if Oscar had seen these things too. This was the first time Oscar had returned.  
"I saw it too!" Oscar's voice shone through the growls as he sat motionless. Vinnie sat forward as Oscar continued, "You were right! The feeling was right! We knew each other before the maze."  
"We did! I know we did! I could feel it!" Vinnie crawled towards Oscar.  
_ _"You mean so much to me-" Oscar's body lurched forward and toppled over itself. When he lifted his head again his face was vacant. Oscar was gone.  
_

 _This was the first of the many times Oscar broke through the disease. Vinnie waited through the growling and the scratching just to get his minute or two with Oscar again. It seemed that Oscar was fighting something inside him just to be with him. Minho remembered watching as Oscar scraped the skin off his arm until it was bare to the bone. Eventually only Vinnie could stand to be near the decaying Oscar. He was determined. Alby told him they'd find out what happened. Vinnie swore Oscar was still in there._

 _A new greenie showed up that day. Minho was told to look after him. This greenie became Siggy but that was unimportant. Kevin and Alby had devised a plan. Kevin got in the box after Siggy had gotten out of it and waited. They hoped the box would take Kevin down with it and he'd be able to ask the people who put them here to help Oscar. If they created the maze and the grievers then surely they could help Oscar._

 _Kevin waited in the box for two days. It never went back down until the moment he stepped out of it. The moment he was out of the box it shot down. Minho remembered Kevin falling to his knees and cursing himself. He kept saying he'd have made it if he waited in the box just a little longer. That thought plagued Kevin the rest of his life._

 _Vinnie lay asleep in the grass just outside of Oscar's range one night when he heard a soft voice calling his name. He stood up to see Oscar calling him. His eyes brown and filled with pain. He knew it was really Oscar this time. He approached him quickly.  
"Oscar." He whispered unable to believe his eyes as they strained in the darkness.  
_ _"Vinnie please!" Oscar gripped Vinnie's arms so tightly that his nails drew blood, "Vinnie I need you to do something for me."  
_ _"What?"  
_ _"I can't do this anymore. I can't fight it."  
_ _"What do you need I'll do anything."  
_ _"I need you to kill me."  
_ _"I can't do that."  
_ _Tears spilled over Oscar's eyes as he begged his friend, "I can't hold it back any longer. I need you to kill me. Please kill me. Promise me you'll kill me."  
_ _Vinnie stood still in time.  
_ _"Promise me!" Oscar shouted, his voice hoarse and cracking. "Please Vinnie. Please kill me!"  
_ _"I promise." Vinnie said through tears.  
_ _"Thank you. Kill it. Kill me."  
_ _"I promise." Vinnie said once more as he watched his friend's eyes go dark and his teeth bare. Then Oscar was throwing himself at him, tearing at his skin and lashing at him with his mouth. Vinnie kicked his friend away and scrambled out of range. Through tears and a heavy heart he got up and grabbed the shovel and a small hand held blade that Oscar used to use. He came back and glanced at his friend, hardly recognizable now between his ripped skin and bloodshot eyes.  
_ _"I'm so sorry." Vinnie lifted the shovel above his head and brought it down hard against Oscar's head. He kept hitting him in the head with all his might until there was no more twitching and no more heartbeat. Through tears he looked at the corpse of his friend with his skull now concaved. He let his tears drench his face as he took the blade out and held it tightly in his hand.  
_ _"I'm so sorry."_

 _Alby and Minho found them the next day. Minho watched as Alby fell to his knees and sobbed in front of the corpses; Oscar with his concaved skull and Vinnie right next to him with his throat slit and the bloodied knife still grasped in his dead hand. Minho swore he wouldn't cry that day._

 _He broke that promise when they buried the two of them in the forest beside the tree Oscar had been tied to. He cried for days it seemed. The glade seemed empty without them. Minho started using Oscar's knife as a tribute and he also started running through the maze, in the daytime only, because Vinnie said there was a way out. Minho was determined to find that way out._

 _No one would ever stay a night in the maze._

 _No one survives a night in the maze._


	10. Nick Is Gone

Newt sat in silence once Alby had finished his story. He looked at Minho who held his head low and cradled by his hands. Not a single person spoke out loud. Silence echoed through the room. But what was there to say, other than the obvious of course;  
"So you think Nick," Newt chose his words as carefully as possible as to not offend, "Caught a disease caused my a griever?"  
"The symptoms are the same." Alby was guarded.  
"Nick would not have gone into the maze." Minho stood up suddenly, "Especially not overnight."  
"It is a possibility."  
"Or maybe he's just a violent psycho."  
"Minho." Next chided gently.  
"No one goes in the maze but Ben and I." Minho told the both of them sternly, "It's my job to make sure the maze doesn't hurt anyone else."  
"Your job is to track the maze and map it." He reminded Minho.  
"There's more to it than that. I can't have any more people hurt in the maze. Nick did not go in the maze. I didn't let him in the maze."  
"What if he snuck in? Without your permission."  
Minho shook his head.  
"It's alright Minho," Alby reassured him, "It's not your fault."  
"There is no way Nick survived the maze. He doesn't know the maze. He wouldn't have made it out. Oscar knew the maze better than any of us. That is why he survived the maze. Nick couldn't have survived a night in the maze. End of story." Minho exited in a huff leaving Newt and Alby alone.  
"Sorry about him. He's just-" Newt started to apologize to Alby.  
Alby stopped him, "Don't apologize for Minho. He can make his own apologies. He won't but that's also his battle." Alby's serious tone cracked to reveal a slight smile but he quickly covered it, "It's your job to find out what happened to Nick. He's being banished tonight but I still want to know what happened to him."

Newt left Alby with a new sense for Minho's past. Newt realized he'd gone through nothing in comparison to Minho. He needed to see him before Nick's banishment. He was unsure of how exactly Minho would be dealing with his emotions in this situation, but he assumed it wouldn't be well.

Newt found Minho down by the water trough. He was alone. Newt sat down on the dock beside him. Minho carried on carving the end of the stake into a point. The small knife that he used was the one he carried everywhere with him. Newt now knew why. It was Oscar's knife.  
"Minho." Newt said cautiously, "How're you feeling."  
"I'm obviously not at my best but for your purposes I'm fine." Minho replied through violent slashes to the stake.  
"It's sharp enough." Newt lay his hand on Minho's so he'd stop carving. He put the stake down beside him and the knife back in his belt.  
"We're losing Nick tonight." He said quietly.  
"I know." Newt replied as Minho looked away from him. "It sucks."  
"Yeah." Minho scoffed.  
A silence stretched out between them until Newt said, "I'm sorry about Oscar and Vinnie."  
Minho did not look at him, "Those were dark days."  
"And I know you're sad that you lost them and now we're losing Nick as well." Newt tried to reason.  
"I'm used to losing people."  
Newt let out a sigh full of frustrated patience, "Are you?"  
Minho cocked his head to look at Newt, who had an eyebrow raised tentatively.  
"I don't care much about Nick." Minho said bluntly, "He was never my friend.  
"Minho." Newt shook his head only slightly, "That is not at all what I asked."  
"It's easier if they're not your friend."  
"You don't have to be like this. You don't have hide your feelings."  
"I don't like having many friends. If I care about less people I lose less people. It doesn't hurt as much."  
"That's why you don't let people in." Newt realized. "It's not always like that, you know? You don't lose everyone. Is this why you're-"  
"I almost lost you." Minho looked up at him with great relief mixed with an even greater sadness sitting just behind his eyes.  
"But you didn't." He gripped his hand, squeezing it hard.  
Minho let himself smile a little as he blinked back tears, "I didn't."  
"What happened to Oscar and Vinnie sucked. What is going to happen to Nick sucks. But Minho, please don't blame yourself. You can't blame yourself."  
"Newt." Minho swallowed hard, "You're the first in a long time."  
Newt blinked, once, and then twice, before opening his mouth to ask, "I'm the first what?"  
Minho's forehead crinkled and his eyes looked deeply into Newts, "You're the first person I've been scared to lose. In a very long time."  
"What about Alby?"  
"Alby and I have a common agreement. We know the risks. So did Kevin."  
"Minho, you don't have to be so guarded. You don't have to expect the worst."  
"But I do."  
Newt let both his hands grip Minho's.  
"You could never imagine how it felt to watch you almost slip away from me."  
"I'm sorry Minho. I didn't know."  
"I spent every night with you then."  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know why-"  
"I don't care why you did it. All I care about is that you survived. Just tell me you won't do it again."  
"I won't." His voice choked up.  
"I was there when you woke up because I was always there. I thought I'd lose you. I was so scared." He admitted with his voice quivering slightly.  
"It's okay." He let Minho wrap him gently in his strong arms letting his forehead rest against Newt's. Newt could see the dull sparkle that only tears brimming over the corner of Minho's eyes could bring.  
"Don't let me lose you, Newt." Minho whispered.  
"I won't."

Newt lay, with his head in Minho's lap, all afternoon until dinner as he sharpened more stakes. When stressed Minho had to be doing some sort of activity. He needed the distraction. Newt made gentle conversation with him as he did and Minho was very thankful for it.  
"Favourite colour?" Newt asked.  
Minho replied easily, "Blue."  
"Like the water trough, the sky-"  
"Your eyes." Minho stopped striking the spear to watch Newt blush slightly. Minho smiled down at him as he squirmed slightly in his lap covering his face with his hands.  
"That is not allowed." Newt giggled lightly, "I was not ready."  
"So you're the only one allowed to find pleasure in making the other blush?" Minho teased.  
"I do not take pleasure in making you blush." Newt sat up with devilish grin on his face, as he, did in fact, did take a lot of pleasure in making Minho blush.  
"You lie."  
"I do not lie." He grinned.  
Minho pressed his nose to Newts as he said; "You can't help but crack a smile when you lie."  
Newt frowned, "I am not smiling now am I?"  
Minho grabbed the other boy by his sides causing him to laugh as he doubled over. "I see a smile there." Minho continued to tickle him.  
"Not fair!" Newt desperately squirmed around in Minho's arms as he tried to wriggle himself free. "Tickling is off limits!" He was unsuccessful in his attempts to escape, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to escape at all. When Minho finally stopped his attack on Newt he was laying on the dock, with heavy breaths shrouded in laughter, while clutching his sides. Minho stared back at him, as he caught his breath, with a smile spread wide across his lips. In the newfound silence Newt stared back up at him with his heart beating hard against his chest.  
"Shuck Minho, I need your hands back on me." Newt sighed with his mouth left slightly open. Minho bent himself over Newt and laid a gentle hand on his chest where he could feel his quick beating heart. He slid the other hand under the small of his back, gently lifting him towards his face. He let his eyes close and his lips meet Newt's in a soft gentle embrace. Minho felt Newt's lips form a smile as he brought his arms around his neck pulling himself closer.

Dinner was hard. Every glader knew what was to come after it. They ate in an eerie silence with only hints of strained conversation trying to break it. Winston kept his head down and Newt tried to do the same. He couldn't eat much. His stomach threatened to get rid of anything he put in it. He couldn't help but think that what was going to happen to Nick was his decision. The other's had agreed but he'd come up with it but still-  
"You can't take all the blame." Minho whispered from where he sat beside him, as if reading Newt's mind. He couldn't read minds but he didn't have to when he saw the expression on Newt's face. He'd been right. "We all chose this."  
Newt swallowed another small bite of food before saying, "I know. I just wish-"  
Newt couldn't finish his sentence so Minho did for him, "There was another way?"Newt nodded.  
Newt nodded.  
"Ben was right. He's a danger now." Minho said.  
Newt did not respond. He was a danger and banishing him was for the greater good. His job was to make the right choices for the glade but it could be hard sometimes, extremely hard.

When the time came to banish Nick not a single glader said a word unless it was completely necessary. This entailed that most words spoken were between Alby, Minho, Newt and Ben. The others just watched and did what they were told. Gally brought Nick from his cell to the opening in the maze wall. He cut the rope that bound his hands together as the others surrounded him with the long spears. The sun was beginning to set and the walls started the awful grinding noise that came with their closure. Nick begged for forgiveness until Alby gave the others the command to push him towards the maze at spear point. When they began to push him back he to throw himself at Newt but Minho had anticipated it and was there to intercept his attack with his own spear. Newt turned his head away and grit his teeth but went on until Nick was in the maze and the doors had closed. The glade was silent for a second before Nick's screams erupted from behind the walls. Newt looked around those remaining and noted the mixture of sadness and fear on the other gladers' faces. He knew this would put a dent in the moral but he also could not think of a way to fix it. He hoped it would fix itself in time.

The glade went to sleep shortly after Nick's banishment. No one could think of anything else to buy the time. Minho lay in his hammock with his eyes squeezed shut, pretending to sleep. He assumed the others were doing the same thing. How could anyone sleep with Nick's strangled screams carrying over the walls of maze? Minho didn't know. He couldn't sleep. The screams were bad but it was much worse when they stopped.

Everyone woke up the next morning with heavy shoulders and heavier hearts caused by the night before. Minho was with Newt by the opening of the maze waiting for Ben to arrive.  
"You have everything you need right?" Newt worried aloud as he gripped Minho's hands in his own.  
"I have everything." Minho reassured him.  
Still Newt rattled off items, "Knife? Water? Rope-"  
"I have it." Minho squeezed his hand gently, "I have everything."  
"And if you find him-"  
"Newt, it's okay." He spoke quietly, "I know what I'm to do. Ben does too."  
"I'm sorry. I'm just worried he will hurt you if he's still there but I don't want to seem like I'm being-" Newt rattled on until Minho stopped him.  
"Calm down. He won't hurt me."  
"You'll be careful right?"  
"Of course."  
Ben ran up to the two of them and they quickly dropped their hands.

Newt went to find Winston once Minho and Ben had left. He was found slaving away in the Bloodhouse alone now that Nick was gone.  
"Hey, Winston?" Newt knocked before stepping in. "How're you feeling?"  
"Fine." He replied quickly before turning to slicing more meat.  
"Stop for a second okay?"  
Winston stopped slicing and turned to Newt, "What's up?"  
"I just want to talk to you."  
"It's about Nick isn't it?"  
"Yeah-"  
"It's alright. I mean I'm fine." Winston rushed to say, "Nick is-was a danger to everyone. Of course I'm sad. He was my friend but it is fine. I'm fine."  
"Winston." Newt stopped him, "It's okay to be upset about this. I'd really like you to take the day off. I want you to take as much time as you need."  
"I uh-" He was hesitant, "I don't need any time. I would much rather continue working. It's a lot easier. Honestly."  
"That's fine too." Newt nodded, "I will get someone to help you out in here until we get a new full-time partner for you, okay?"  
"Newt." He shook his head, "I'd prefer if I just worked alone for a little while."  
"Sure." Newt smiled, "If you ever need anything, I mean anything at all, both Alby and I are here to help."  
"I know. Thank you."  
Newt smiled at him one last time before turning to leave.  
"Wait, Newt." Winston called. Newt turned towards him to hear him ask, "You're trying to find out what happened to Nick, right?"  
"We are, yes." Newt nodded.  
"I don't know what happened but if it's any help I can tell you that he disappeared the day before he got violent. I don't know where he went though. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. That's a lot of help actually."  
Winston smiled lightly.  
"Thanks." Newt smiled back at him.

That night at dinner Newt made an announcement pertaining to Nick. He asked for any information on his whereabouts when he was missing the day before the attack. He said to meet him in the homestead with information, as Alby let him have it all to himself. The fact that Newt had to mention _not_ to come to him with the information that he was missing or that they did not see him that day after two gladers did exactly that was, to say the least, a little disappointing. Nonetheless, Newt was staying hopeful. Someone must have seen Nick on the day of question.  
The door swung open and Minho stepped in.  
"Minho?" Newt smiled and lifted his eyebrow suggestively, "Did you see Nick on the day in question?"  
"No." Minho shut the door deliberately. "I did not see Nick at all."  
"That's exactly what I said not to do." Newt laughed a little as he walked towards the middle of the room.  
Minho met him there with a sly look on his face, "I've never really been one for following rules."  
"I'm aware." Newt shrugged.  
Minho pulled his waist towards his own and kissed him hard. Newt was taken by surprise but then he found himself laughing into Minho's chest.  
"What?" Minho asked with a similar laugh.  
"Nothing." Newt continued to laugh, "I mean, bloody hell Minho-"  
"What?"  
"I don't know." Newt shook his head yet his grin remained.  
Minho looked down at him with an open expression.  
"I just really, really like kissing you." Newt's face flushed red and he looked down at his toes to hide it. It was no use. Minho had already seen the blush.  
"Well, that is certainly a god thing," Minho ran his hand down Newt's spine causing him to squirm, "Because I quite enjoy kissing you too."  
Minho pressed his lips to Newt's gently at first, but as soon as Newt began to run his fingers through Minho's hair he kissed him harder. Newt found himself melting into Minho as he always did every time he got the chance to. He wanted to be as close to Minho as possible. He wanted every inch of his body to be pressed to Minho's. Nothing mattered when he was with Minho. He didn't care about Nick or his job when he was in Minho's embrace. All that mattered was Minho. The door slowly opening did not matter. All that mattered was Minho's mouth on his.  
The door was fully opened to reveal Chuck who now had a shocked expression on his face. Minho pushed Newt away from him quickly to turn his attention to an equally flustered Chuck.  
"I'm sorry." Chuck tried to sprint out of the homestead but Minho grabbed him by the shirt collar before he could.  
Chuck immediately threw his hands up to cover his head and winced.  
"Minho!" Newt jumped in between him and Chuck, separating them.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chuck repeated over and over in a frightened whisper.  
"No, no, no, it's alright." Newt tried to calm him and Minho down, "It's one hundred percent okay."  
"No one was supposed to know." Minho replied agitatedly.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I just wanted to talk about where Nick was." A still frightened Chuck quickly explained.  
"He can't tell anyone!" Minho yelled at Newt.  
"Minho, it's fine." Newt turned to Chuck and looked him in the eye, "He won't."  
"I won't tell anyone." Chuck agreed.  
"You promise?" Minho stared him down.  
Chuck gulped loudly, "I promise."  
"See." Newt smiled, secretly entertained by this turn of events, "We're all good."

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry about having no chapter last week. It was my exam week so I was very busy with school. The chapters will be up and running again from now on. Thank you for reading.


	11. The Rain Never Bothered Me Anyway

Minho kept his gaze fixed on Chuck as Newt asked him questions pertaining to his original reason for being here: Nick's disappearance.  
"So Chuck, do you have any idea where Nick was the day before the incident happened?" Newt asked carefully, wincing at the thought of being attacked.  
Chuck glanced nervously at Minho who was staring daggers at him before answering in a hushed whisper, "I think he was in the maze that day. I could be wrong of course. I tend to be wrong. I don't know how good this information is anyways-"  
"Stop." Newt shook his head, "Your information is good and I'd like to hear more."  
Chuck nodded.  
"Why do you think he was in the maze?"  
"Well I saw him in the morning by the east wall entrance." Chuck relayed the information.  
"Minho and Ben were using the North entrance."  
"Yes. He was there one second then the next he was gone. I couldn't find him all day until just before the runners got back. He was really tired and had a limp. He began eating all this bread behind Fry's back and shouting at people. He was acting really weird. "  
"Is that all?"  
"That's all I know." Chuck looked towards Minho, who was giving him dirty looks, "It's all I know! I swear!"  
Newt let out a sigh, "Minho, chill out."  
Minho cocked his chin and pointed at Chuck, "How do we know he won't tell? Can we trust him?"  
"Shuck!" Newt rolled his eyes, "Chuck is trustworthy. He won't tell okay?"  
"I won't." Chuck agreed, "I won't let anyone know you two are a-" He paused as an expression of uncertainty passed over him, "Are you two a couple?"  
Newt looked over at Minho, catching his eyes in a solemn question. _Were they even a couple?  
_ Minho responded, "Yes."  
Newt felt himself begin to beam so he covered his mouth casually with his hand.  
"I won't tell. I promise."  
"Okay." Minho nodded as Chuck got up to leave.  
"Thanks for everything Chuck." Newt said as he followed Chuck to the door to close it behind him. When Chuck was gone Newt let loose a laugh.  
This laugh took Minho by surprise, "What?"  
"You're bloody ridiculous!" Newt continued to laugh, "You were so flustered. So much for Mr. Tough Guy!"  
"It's not funny!" Minho protested as Newt walked back towards him with a large smile splitting open his face.  
"But it is!" He punched him in the shoulder lightly, "You should've seen your face! And Chuck's face too! Bloody hilarious!"  
"Don't make me shut you up!" Minho threatened with a slight smile.  
"You are the biggest bluff I've ever seen." Newt threatened. Minho lunged at him but he ducked beneath him and continued, "All tough until our little secret was almost exposed." Minho turned around and threw himself at Newt catching the other boy off-guard and sending him to the ground beneath him. Newt shook his hair out of his eyes to find his body locked in place on the ground beneath Minho's. He smirked deviously, "Bet you wouldn't want to be caught in this position eh? It's quite compromising."  
Minho took a second of silence to look down at the boy beneath him with wonder. He then realized that maybe he liked Newt a little too much for his own good. He thought that maybe he did love Newt, so he said, "You're such a shank."  
Newt smiled with a blush covering his dimples, "But I'm your shank."  
Minho locked eyes with him and let their lips meet slowly in a long embrace.

The next day brought rain. It brought rain that drenched the glade and its gladers in a damp blanket. Minho and Newt left the sleeping quarters promptly that morning to tell Alby of their final theory to what had happened to Nick. Minho pulled his jacket up over his head to shield himself while Newt just let the rain hit him freely as they ran across the soaked glade to the homestead.  
"Fucking rain." Minho grumpily remarked as he shed the soaking jacket off revealing his dampened hair.  
Newt, with a grin, shook out his sopping hair sending water droplets flying in all directions, "The rain ain't that bad."  
"I hate it." Minho crinkled his nose.  
"Maybe you should give it a chance?" He teased back.  
"Give the rain a chance? I don't like being wet and uncomfortable; so no the rain isn't getting any chances."  
"Nice day out, huh?" Alby greeted them with a smile.  
"It's lovely out." Newt grinned at Minho, who rolled his eyes.  
"A little rain never hurt anyone."  
"Except maybe Minho's hair." Newt chuckled.  
"Ha ha. Funny." Minho's lips threatened a small smile.  
Alby laughed under his breath at the comment before getting down to business; "So what's the theory? What happened to Nick?"  
"The only possible situations are that he was in fact stung by a griever, or he just went psycho all on his own." Minho told him.  
"But considering the circumstances we believe the first to be much more likely." Newt explained, "Knowing Nick's character it is very unlikely that he would become violent and irrational all on his own. We found from Winston that he was missing the day before his behavioral changes. Chuck came to us last night with information on his whereabouts that day. Chuck saw him plan on entering the maze through the east entrance and then lost sight of him until just before Ben and Minho came back from running through the north entrance. Chuck as well, claims that Nick returned to dinner that day with a limp and unusual behavior such as violent anger and the stealing of food."  
"Did Chuck actually _see_ Nick enter the maze?" Alby asked for clarification.  
"No." Newt admitted, "But he did claim to see him around the eat entrance one second then gone the next until the runner's came back. Nick was not seen in the glade by anyone that day. All the evidence points to him entering the maze that day."  
"And you're suggesting that when he was in the maze he was stung by a griever?"  
"Yes."  
Minho chimed in, "Nick came back showing all the symptoms of a griever sting; unusually violent and irrational behaviors, lack of self control and pain. It seems the only viable option at this point, Alby."  
"It does indeed." Alby had a look of thoughtfulness, "There is one thing I do not understand. How did he get stung during the day?"  
Newt shook his head, "I'm not sure."  
"But it must have happened. There must have been a griever out there during the day." Minho confirmed.  
"If that is so I want you and Ben to be extra cautious next time you go out." Alby commanded. "You are good men. I don't want you endangering yourself unnecessarily."  
"Okay."  
"Do you understand?" He looked Minho in the eye.  
He replied, "I understand."

It continued to rain all day. The rain just kept on coming so no work was done. The gladers were all hauled up inside the homestead for dinner and had started a game of cards. It was a rowdy and loud game that they called "Trip". Everyone played, and everyone played with heart. They sat in a large circle each with four cards as Alby shuffled the rest. Fry Pan was winning, second was Newt, and Gally was situated in a close third. Minho was holding up a weak seventh. His naturally competitive spirit caught hold and took over in the final round where he had nothing to lose but losing itself. He felt an overwhelming rush at the thought of beating Gally. In the final round he decided to go all out. He'd push the limits and either win or go down swinging. He sized up the other players; Newt was playing safe and Gally was playing a little dangerously as to hopefully move up without losing third place. When it came to Minho's turn he eyed up the cards in front of him. To win all he needed to do was play an ace of spades, but that would send Newt to nearly last place; that or he'd lose and end the game. He played it anyway.  
"I play the ace." Minho said as he placed the card on top of the others. Newt gave him a funny look with his one eyebrow raised and his smile tight lipped as if holding back a laugh.  
"Oh!" Fry yelled, "Minho! You get fucking tripped!"  
Roars of laughter and grunts of those who lost erupted as the gladers threw their cards carelessly into the middle. The game was over. Minho had lost and the standings did not change. He risked it but lost. He was not mad though. Gally was laughing at him but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Newt's dimpled grin spread wide as he laughed silently across the circle. That laugh drove Minho crazy. He swore the butterflies in his stomach had all been paralyzed by Newt's stupid fucking laugh because, like him, they were unable to move and unable to drag their eyes away from him.

The rain did not stop. It continued up until the sky was dark from nightfall instead of storm clouds.  
"That's a lot of bloody water." Newt remarked as he watched it in some sort of a daze as it fell to the ground. It was gentler now, much lighter and much softer than before.  
"Waste of a day." Minho remarked as he stood on the edge of the balcony-covered area around the sleeping quarters.  
Newt turned to face him with a quirky half smirk on his lips, "I don't think it was that bad. I actually kind of like the rain."  
"So 'that's a lot of bloody water' wasn't a bad thing?"  
"Not at all." He looked back outside, "Nature is amazing. Rain or shine there is always something beautiful to look at. Imagine all that has to happen for us to just witness one raindrop. Just one requires so much. It's amazing."  
"Good thing you're cute." Minho smiled.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because if it wasn't your mouth these thing were coming out of I'd probably have already gone to bed."  
"Minho." Newt poked his chest hard, "You will enjoy the rain."  
"How will you make me enjoy the rain?"  
"You'll see." He left him with smirk and a wink before heading back to his bunk. Minho returned to his bunk a minute later with a weird excitement creeping though him.

Minho was jolted out of his sleep by a hand thrown over his mouth. He sat up with all his nerves on edge and his muscles braced for action to find it was Newt holding his hand over his mouth. Through the darkness Minho saw he had his other hand to his mouth symbolizing that Minho should stay quiet as well.  
"Follow me." Newt whispered through the silence of the other sleeping gladers. Minho quietly and as quickly as possible laced up his boots and threw his jacket over his shoulders before following Newt outside of the sleeping quarters. Newt grabbed his hand, sending a shock up Minho's arm and a blush spiraling across his face.  
"What're you doing?" Minho asked quietly, "Where are we going?"  
"Its about time you liked the rain as much as I do." Newt tugged at his arm pulling him out into the rain that still poured down in large heavy droplets. Minho hesitantly stepped forward. Newt tugged on him even harder and enticed him to follow his bright eyes out into the rain. Minho took his first step out of the shelter and into the rain. A slight smile tugged on Newt's lips as Minho joined him, letting the rain soak into his hair. Newt walked him into the middle of the glade and stopped just before the edge of the woods.  
"So this is your plan?" Minho felt the rain begin to chill him and he shivered, "Drag me out into the rain in the middle of the night?"  
"No." Newt shook his head and pulled him closer, "This is my idea." Newt pressed his lips to Minho's softly and Minho suddenly found he was no longer chilly. He noticed Newt's eyes, gently closed, as he kissed him before he too closed his. With his sight now blinded all he could feel was the other boy's lips pressing gently yet surely on his own. He let his mouth open to be greeted by a tug on his shirt collar as Newt pushed himself more into him. He let his tongue slip into the other boy's mouth as he too grappled for more to hold on to. Minho felt a hot breath of air pass through his lips as Newt let loose a low sigh. Minho pulled away with a shaky exhale to look across into the eyes of his partner. Newt was blushing bright red, not even the rain dribbling through his hair and down his face being able to sooth the heat behind his dimpled cheeks. He wore a smile that matched Minho's. It was a cheeky lopsided smile that came with the thrill of something so scandalous, something so close to home, something so easily seen; had not everyone fallen into a heavy sleep hours ago.  
"Newt-" Minho lay his hand in gentle caress against Newt's jawline, "Do you happen to be thinking what I am?"  
"Tree house?" Newt's eyes sparkled.  
Minho's lips tugged at the ends forming a smirk, "Yeah. Tree house."

It had taken Newt longer than usual to climb up the ladder to the tree house. This worried Minho but Newt reassured him that it was nothing but a worthless worry. He said he felt nothing, that he was just slow. Minho offered his hand to him on the last rung nevertheless. Newt used his grip on Minho's hand to propel himself into the tree house and onto Minho, who fell backwards onto the bags of grain stored under the small rain shelter situated at the top of the tree house. Newt grinned slyly as he looked down at Minho beneath him. His white sleeping shirt was damp still, bearing each and every muscle underneath it in an outline of white cloth, and his hair slick against his forehead.  
"Minho, I'll have you know," He whispered in a low voice, much lower than Minho had ever heard his voice go before, as he leaned his mouth towards Minho's neck, "My leg may have been weakened," His lips now lay against the other boy's exposed skin, still slick from rain, "But I am not weak." His hot breaths against his cool skin caused Minho to shiver as Newt continued, "And I plan on making you weak." Minho's breaths quickened as he felt Newt's lips press down upon his neck. The kisses were soft, hesitant even, at first but they quickly intensified. Each respective kiss pressed down harder than the last as they made a trail from the base of Minho's neck to where it began to meet his jaw. Newt stopped here; at the top of Minho's neck just as his jawbone connected to it. Minho could hear Newt's breaths, surprisingly steady, as his mouth lay next to his ear. Minho's eyes, closed a while earlier, fluttered open as he felt Newt's weight bearing down on his shift onto his hips. He looked up to see Newt, now with a worried expression in his eyes, sitting against his hips looking down on him. His concerned words followed;  
"Are you okay? Is this okay?"  
"Oh, shuck." Minho's moaned lightly, "It's so much more than okay."  
Newt smiled shyly. He'd been afraid he'd gotten too far ahead of himself, but now that he had the go ahead he held nothing back. He folded himself over Minho once more letting his lips meet his law line with a new spark. As he sucked at the skin under his jaw he felt Minho's body squirm beneath his own. The feeling made him smirk as it filled him with a slight pride and a slight embarrassment. He pulled away to see Minho's chest rising and falling hard. Newt slid his long body down Minho's until his mouth was level with his. Minho didn't open his eyes as he waited for Newt's mouth to once again be against his skin. He was shocked, however, to find that the blond boy placed his mouth upon his this time. Minho attempted to sit up but Newt pushed back on him. He stayed down as Newt let his body fall on top of Minho's. He was much lighter and his weight had no chance of crushing him. Despite the damp clothing they both wore heat rose up between them as Minho ran his fingers through Newt's damp hair causing his mouth to fall deeper into Minho's. Minho's already heavy breaths became somehow became even heavier when he felt Newt's teeth grab his lower lip and tug on it. Minho felt his body jolt unfamiliarly from under the other boy's body. He must have held his breath as Newt began to suck and bite the trail back down his neck, as by the time he reached his collarbone he found himself letting out a long, low, air filled moan. Minho wrapped his arms around Newt and tightly pulled him into his chest. Newt let a small laugh escape his lips as he buried his face in the curve of Minho's neck.

The rain began to slow into a light dribble as the night entered its final stages. Minho let his eyes lay closed as he felt the rise and fall of Newt's chest on top of his, and his breaths gentle and even against his neck. Newt's eyes hung heavy on the edge of sleep.  
"I don't mind the rain too much now." Minho smiled as he spoke in hushed tones to the nearly absent boy that lay on him. Sleep was bond to take Newt any second now.  
"Mhm. I told you s-" Newt murmured quietly, not quite finishing his thought.  
"Newt?" Minho whispered. He got no response. "Newt?" He asked again but still got no response. He let a few minutes pass before saying, "I think I love you." The only response was the quiet patter of rain and Newt's even breaths of sleep. Minho opened his eyes to look over at the other boy that lay at rest on his chest. His eyes lay closed in peaceful bliss and his chapped lips hung open in a small 'o' shape. Minho smiled to him as he said aloud one last time, "I love you, Newt."

* * *

 **AN:** Happy Valentines Day! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me a review if you'd like (I would greatly appreciate it!)


	12. The Maze Runner

Wowee folks it's been a long time... I could give you a thousand and one reasons for my absence; but lets just say that life got in the way. I went through a little bit of a hard time recently and fell into a rut. I wasn't able to do the things I loved (writing is one of these things). It was an awful feeling. But I'm feeling much better now. I'm headed for new and better things in my life! I still plan on keeping writing a part of my life :) I've been working on more original content and semi original content which i'm very happy with and hope to one day show the interwebs. Until then enough about me; here's the minewt:

* * *

Minho woke when the sun bled through his eyelids only to find himself alone in the tree house. He stood up and stretched the night out of his body before climbing down into the glade. There were people already bustling around. Minho was weaving through the crowd when a shoulder caught his. He turned to see Newt smiling back at him.

"Hey sleepy head," Newt grinned at the blush creeping onto Minho's face as he remembered the events of last night, "Ben's been looking for you."

"Oh. Yes." Minho tried to shake the heat from his cheeks, "We should've started running a while ago."

"Well you're already late, so you better get a move on." He smiled lightly while shooing Minho towards the maze.

Minho quickly checked over his shoulder then leaned in close to Newt's ear to whisper, "I kind of wish it had rained again today."

Newt found himself grinning as he watched Minho head towards the maze.

Dinner rolled around and Minho took his seat next to Newt. Newt smiled his familiar smile and for the first time ever Minho felt his hand on his knee under the table. It almost made him blush but he stopped himself. No one could see it. It was under the table after all.

Hand holding under the table was only the beginning of Newt's more daring signs of affection. He was testing the limits and Minho was letting him go further than he thought he would. It was touch under the table that had started it all. Then it progressed to knees touching during campfire and even hand holding before bed when the others were fast asleep. It had seemed that almost every other night the two would sneak out in the middle of the night for some alone time. Some night's they'd retreat to the tree house for well needed alone time but this was not one of those nights. Tonight they lay just behind the sleeping quarters: Newt lying perpendicular to Minho with his head on his chest. Newt let out a small yawn and Minho asked:

"Sleepy?"

"No." Newt lied.

"You are. I heard the yawn."

"Fine I'm sleepy." Newt twisted his head so he was no longer looking up at the stars but now at Minho's chin. He noticed that there was a fine stubble dancing across it. He must not have shaved in the shower today. Newt wasn't much better. His hair had gotten extremely long in the past month, as he hadn't bothered to cut it. He made a mental note to do that tomorrow on their day off.

"Maybe we shouldn't stay up like this so much." Minho suggested.

"No, no, no." Newt let his forehead brush against the coarse hair on Minho's chin, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I hope the world doesn't try."

"You'd think the universe would be smarter than to try." He felt Minho's chest bob quickly with laughter. Newt smiled to himself. At least he'd be able to nap during the day tomorrow; it was greenie day.

After breakfast Newt told Alby he was taking a nap and to wake him when the greenie arrived. Alby gave him flack for staying up too late but obliged nonetheless. Newt then went back to the sleeping quarters with a yawn and a full body stretch to nap, and push his haircut back a few more days. It was unimportant really.

Minho spent the day with Ben, who thought playing tackle football was a brilliant idea. Despite feeling sluggish and uncoordinated Minho agreed to play. Ben rallied the troops: Gally, Winston, Chuck, Fry, Clint and a few others. Gally was on the team opposite to Minho. Wonderful. Minho spent most of the game actively avoiding being tackled by Gally and ignoring Chuck's advances for casual conversation. So when he looked back on it, it was an average day for him.

Minho had never been so grateful for a new arrival than he was today. When the box came up the game was promptly ended and Minho walked away without a single scar. Gally was first to the box. He was nosey so he usually tended to be. Minho held back waiting for a now fully rested Newt to join him. He did.  
"Greenie's here." He noted while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I have a job now."

"You missed football." Minho told him.

"Oh no." Newt mocking sighed with a smile still plastered to his face

Minho replied only with a slight eye roll. The two arrived just as Gally pulled the Greenie out of the box and dropped him on the ground.

"Hey Gally!" Newt pushed his way through the crowd, "Don't be a dick." Gally turned his head to look at Newt and say something, probably an insult back, but was stopped by shouts from the other gladers. The Greenie was running across the glade.  
"We got a runner!" Zart whooped with a laugh.

Newt turned to Gally who looked mildly guilty at the turn of events and said, "Go get him." Newt watched Gally sprint off with Frypan on his heels after the greenie. He didn't make it far before stumbling and hitting the ground.

After Newt finished sorting through the contents of the box and organizing it's clean up and appropriate repositioning the afternoon was just beginning to threaten darkness. He then met up with Alby and the Greenie. The Greenie still looked distraught but not enough to run away again. Newt assumed Alby had given him a lecture on that that had changed his mind.

"Hey." Newt slapped Alby on the shoulder then turned to the Greenie, "The way he bolted almost made it seem like he'd be a runner. Then he went and face planted." Newt let out a small chuckle.

"This is Newt." Alby told the Greenie as Newt gave him a quick wave; "He's the one in charge when I'm not around."

"Bloody good thing he's around often." Newt smirked.

"He'll show you around." Alby smiled back at Newt before turning to leave.

"Hey Greenie!" Newt grinned his usual lopsided grin. It was an easy going, easy to love grin. It was the kind of grin that always seemed to be genuine and when it was focused on you it was nearly impossible for you to be anything but happy. Maybe this was why Minho in love with it as quickly as he had.

"Why am I here?" The Greenie asked, his voice quavering.  
"Why are any of us here?" Newt joked lightheartedly, but after seeing the worry lines on the Greenie's face deepen he sighed and said, "I don't know. No one really knows. All I know is that there's someone like you who shows up once a month along with the supplies."  
The Greenie didn't respond. He just looked at the ground towards his already worn sneakers.

"It'll be dinner soon." Newt started to walk and the Greenie followed, "I will tell you more tomorrow; but for now there's someone I want you to meet." Newt looked over at the still worried looking Greenie and softened his tone, "You'll be better tomorrow. Believe me."

Newt led the Greenie to the sleeping quarters where Chuck was milling about out front. Newt noted that he was still carving away. He had been all day.  
"Chuck!" Newt smiled.

"What's up?" The boy lifted his head at the sound of his name.

Newt stopped walking so that the Greenie would step in front of him.

"This is the new greenie." Newt told him then turned back towards the Greenie, "Go on, introduce yourself."

"I- I don't know what my name is." The Greenie replied quietly.

"I'm joking." Newt smiled that friendly smile once more. "This is Chuck. Chuck is going to get you a bed set up."

"Isn't that your job?" Chuck asked.

Newt shrugged as he let loose his excuse, "I left Gally in charge of fire juice for tonight and I'm beginning to regret that decision."  
"Sure." Chuck rolled his eyes, "Go."  
"Thanks!" He laid a hand on the Greenie's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about your name, it'll come to you."

Minho didn't have to wait long before Newt entered the homestead. Alby was out so it was empty. When Newt walked in Minho's face twisted in slight confusion.

"How'd you get here so early?" He asked.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Newt smirked as he looped his arms around the other boy's neck.

Minho let himself smile as his forehead touched Newt's, "Of course I'm happy to see you, but you still haven't given me an answer to my very pressing question."

"Okay." Newt chuckled under his breath, "I told Chuck to help the Greenie because I'd left Gally in charge of the fire juice."

"You didn't actually leave him in charge did you?"

"No, God, no." He brushed his nose against Minho's, "I would never do such a thing." His words turned to a whisper as his mouth inched closer to Minho's until they were touching. Minho felt himself let his guard down as his eyes closed and his body sunk into Newt's embrace. It wasn't like Minho to drop his guard like this. It wasn't like him to let the issues of the day melt away. Yet somehow being with Newt, touching Newt like this; it allowed him to do so. He let the rest of the world slip away; the only thing that anchored him to the present was the persistent soft press of Newt's lips. Minho wondered sometimes if Newt felt the same in this in this moment too. He got insecure sometimes and he knew that better than anyone. It was justified, in his opinion anyway. He knew that Newt liked him, that much was obvious, but they'd never really talked about it much further than that. Minho got scared sometimes. He got scared that he liked Newt a little too much for his own good. He sometimes got scared that Newt didn't feel the same way.

"Hey," Newt pulled away after feeling the shift in Minho's body, "Is something wrong?"

Minho looked at the blue eyes across from his and found genuine worry in them. He shook his head and shrugged, saying, "Just lost in thought thinking about how much I like you." Minho watched as Newt ducked his head, a faint red colouring his cheeks. There was a short silence before Minho felt Newt squeeze his hand lightly. Newt raised his head once more and smiled that lopsided smile of his that he wore so well. Minho could feel his heart swell just at the sight of it.

"You're my favourite person in this maze." Newt whispered, "I hope you know that."

"I know." Minho found his own lips curling ever so slightly. He knew it now. He knew it now and it made him want to kiss him again.

If only it was possible for Minho and Newt to relax. It was hardly a second later when shouts were heard coming from the glade. Both Minho and Newt took off across the woods and into the glade. When they got there they found the glade hovered around the now closed door to the maze.

"What happened?" Minho shouted at anyone who would listen when he saw the greenie on the ground with Gally standing over him, "Gally, what that hell did you do?"

"This shank was trying to go into the maze!" He protested.

"Hey, you alright?" Newt asked as he offered a hand to help the greenie up.

He took his hand and pulled himself to his feet to say, "I was just looking. I wasn't going to go in the maze I swear it!"

"Alright." Alby waved the others away, "Let's go."

The others began to mingle once again, leaving the Greenie out of the spotlight.

"Next time I'll let you in." Gally snarled as he left, but not forgetting to dig his shoulder into the Greenie on his way out.

"Alright boys, light it up!" Alby yelled as those with a torches tossed them into the fire. The atmosphere was lively (like always), Newt was tipsy (like always) and Minho was far too sober (like always). Cups clanged together noisily and gladers' voices overshadowed the crackle of the fire; and Minho wondered why he was here. That's right: he was here for Newt. Newt was the only reason he dragged his sorry ass to these events. He watched from afar as Newt exited the chaos to sit with the Greenie who was looking more and more distraught as the night went on.

"Hell of a first day Greenie." Newt chuckled as he sat down next to the Greenie.

Who nodded slowly in response, exhaustion written all over his face. "Here." He passed his now quickly draining cup to the Greenie, "Put some hair on your chest." The greenie took it hesitantly while looking over Newt's body. He didn't seem all too hairy, he thought to himself. Still he took a swig from the cup, but as soon as it hit the back of his throat he doubled over in a gagging coughing fit. Newt chuckled at the reaction and snatched the cup back.

"Oh god! What the hell was that?" The greenie asked as his coughs became more deliberate.

"Honestly." Newt shrugged and swished the dark liquid around in the cup, "I don't even know. Fry usually makes it."

"Who made it today?"

"Gally. God knows what's in it. All I know is I'm fucked after two!"

"Gally? He's the one from this morning, right?"

"Yeah."

"He's an asshole." The Greenie muttered bitterly.

"But he did save your life today."

"Sure. But he's still an asshole."

Newt smiled slightly, "Can't really argue with that."

The pair lulled into silence. Newt filled it with another shot of whatever Gally had cooked up.

"We're trapped in here aren't we?"

Newt shrugged, "I'll tell you something." He twisted his body around to look at the other gladers. "You see these guys out there? You're part of them now: part of us. We've got a good system going. Alby, you've met him, he's our leader. He keeps us on the straight and narrow- most of the time." He chuckled to himself, "And Winston; he's a slicer. He helps us ration. Clint and Jeff: they're med jacks. They've bandaged up everyone here at least once or twice. Now Chuck-"

"Newt-"He interrupted, "What about the maze. Is there no way out?"

"Well." He took another drink and knew he'd be telling this Greenie much more than he needed to know, "If you'd have just shut your klunk mouth and listened I would've got to that. But since we can't be patient I'll tell ya." Newt pointed towards Minho, "You see the buff guy sitting alone over there? The one with the fancy hair?" The Greenie nodded, "He's my bo- best friend." Newt caught himself and made a mental note to watch himself for the rest of the night, despite knowing that drunk Newt never watched himself. "He's keeper of the runners. Every day they run the maze and they map it. They're looking for a way out."  
"How long have they been looking?"

"Three years." Newt pushed himself to his feet. He was surprisingly wobbly. He turned and saw the expression on the Greenie's face and added, "It's not as easy as it sounds." He began to walk. The Greenie was unsure of whether to follow him. "You're coming with me." He motioned for the Greenie to tag along and he did. "I need another one." He shook the nearly empty cup.

"What makes it so hard?"

Newt stopped suddenly and put a hand up to his ear, "You hear that?" The distant echo of the grinding from within the maze could barely be heard over the chorus of rowdy boys. The greenie nodded once more. "That's the maze changing. It changes each and every night."  
"How is that possible?

"Dunno. You can ask the bastards who put us in here, if you ever meet 'em!"

"What's out there?"  
Newt visibly paused. A sore spot maybe; or maybe he was just trying not to say the wrong thing. "Only the runners know what's out there. They're the only ones who go out into the maze. They're the fastest and the strongest of us. It's a damn good thing too because they have to make it out every day before the maze closes."

"If they don't?"  
"Nobody has lived to tell of it."

"What's out there."  
"We call them Grievers."

Before the Greenie could ask any more questions Newt placed his cup on the table.

"Hit me up!" He slurred ever so slightly to Frypan.  
"Coming right up!" Frypan topped off Newt's cup from a master bottle.

"This is Frypan." Newt turned to tell the Greenie, "He makes sure we're well fed. That is how it works in the glade. We all have our jobs."

"What if I want to be a runner?"

Newt was visibly taken aback by the bitterness in his own voice when he said, "No one wants to be a runner."

The Greenie seemed to fall out of step with Newt after this.

"Besides, you don't get to choose."

"Who chooses-"

The Greenie's words were cut short by someone backing into them. Just his luck to find this person was Gally.

"Hey Greenie," He taunted, "Why don't you show us what you're made of!"

The other Gladers gathered round and began to form a circle around the two. Newt slipped away as soon as a chant began to rise up from the crowd. He was almost certain Jeff had started it.

Newt left the crowd behind and made his way to where Minho was standing on the outskirts of the commotion. Newt had only tripped once on the way there. It was an accomplishment.

"Hey handsome!" Newt practically threw himself at Minho.

"God your breath reeks." Minho pushed him off only slightly.

Newt leaned his forehead against Minho's and laughed, "Hey Minho, you should kiss me."

"Now?" Minho was shocked at this brashness.

"Right here. Right now." He smirked back, "They're all distracted."

"How many drinks have you had?" Minho chided as a small smile crept up his face.

"Three."

"Only three drinks and you're falling all over yourself." Minho chuckled, "That's a new low."

"I'm at my lowest and you won't even kiss me?" Newt flashed him a cheeky grin. "I need a little pick me up."

"What you need is to sleep."

"You ain't going to make me sleep!"

"I'll throw you over my shoulder if I have to." Minho said with a sly edge to his voice.

"Then do it." Newt smirked and put his arms out over his head.

"I will!" Minho grabbed the other boy and with ease tossed him roughly over his shoulder.

Newt let out a small grunt in protest, "What was that all about?"

"Let's get your drunk ass to bed."


End file.
